DB, Remus desire
by Lars Black
Summary: Merodeadores sexto año. Crossover entre Harry Potter y el mundo Dragon Ball, Llega a Remus una esfera que le podrá cumplir su más grande deseo
1. Y cayó del cielo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Dragon Ball de Akira Toriyama.  
  
Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que leen este fic.  
  
La leyenda de las Esferas del Dragon, el deseo de Remus by Lars Black.  
  
Capitulo 1: Y cayó del cielo  
  
La noche era perfecta, el cielo se encontraba completamente estrellado y la Luna nueva alumbraba la oscuridad de la noche, en pocas palabras era una noche única.  
  
Era increíble el creer que todos durmieran en ese momento, bueno no todos.  
  
Tres Gryffindors merodeaban aquella noche, ninguno de ellos se veía puesto que llevaban dos de los artículos mágicos mas asombrosos, una capa de invisibilidad y un mapa que mostraba la ubicación de cada persona.  
  
-¡Ay, no me pises Moony!- gritó uno de ellos  
  
-Pues lo siento Padfoot, si no me llevaran con los ojos vendados seguro no te hubiera pisado-  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso eres-  
  
Entonces el tercero de ellos se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que los otros tropezaran y casi cayeran.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Prongs?- preguntó el ojiazul.  
  
Entonces James le hizo una seña indicándole a donde mirar, Sirius asomó su cabeza lentamente para ver lo que sucedía, y vio que justo en la puerta por donde debía pasar se encontraba Aarhus Filch, el celador.  
  
-Rayos- dijo. –Prongs, tú llévate a Moony con la capa, yo crearé una distracción.-  
  
-¿Estas seguro Padfoot?-  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo levantando el pulgar arriba.  
  
-No, espera- lo detuvo Remus. –Lo que sea debe esperar, mejor regresemos, además Peter no se encuentra por lo del castigo-  
  
-De eso nada- Contestaron James y Sirius al unísono.  
  
-Si no es hoy...- pero Sirius tuvo que callarse porque unos pasos se escucharon a la distancia.  
  
Luego susurró. –Además Peter quiere que lo hagamos aún sin él-  
  
-Ten llévate el mapa-  
  
Sirius tomó el mapa y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a los pasos. James y Remus se quedaron quietos, entonces Filch pasó a su lado corriendo ferozmente, en su rostro se notaba la satisfacción de que por fin atraparía a alguien.  
  
Cuando por fin se alejó James jaló del brazo de Remus, y ambos corrían veloz mente hacia los terrenos del colegio, si alguien por cualquier motivo viera esa escena, se sorprendería al ver dos pares de pies corriendo hacia fuera.  
  
-Ten cuidado con los ¡AHGGG!-  
  
Pero la advertencia de James llegó muy tarde, Remus cayó justo encima de él al piar mal en los escalones.  
  
Ambos rodaron varios metros abajo.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja,- se escuchó. –No lo creo Prongs y Moony, quien lo diría-  
  
-Muy gracioso Padfoot, deja de reír y ayúdanos-  
  
Sirius corrió hasta sus amigos, en su rostro traía la sonrisa más pícara que podía. Tanto James como Remus no le preguntaron como había escapado ya que conociendo a Sirius cualquier cosa era posible.  
  
-Ya me canse- repuso Remus. –Me quitaré esta cosa-.  
  
-¡No!.- gritaron James y Sirius.  
  
-Todavía no, espera un momento-  
  
Ambos guiaron a Remus hasta la parte más alta de los terrenos.  
  
-¿Ya?-  
  
-No, espera-  
  
-¿Ya?-  
  
-No, espera, tienes que mirar hacia arriba- Remus alzó la cabeza  
  
-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritaron mientras le quitaban la venda de los ojos.  
  
Remus abrió los ojos, y justo frente a su mirada miel se encontraba la luna más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.  
  
-¿Es una Broma Verdad?-  
  
-¡Claro que no Moony!- dijeron dizque insultados. -¿Qué clase de personas crees que somos?- Ambos pusieron caras de angelitos.  
  
-Mira Bien.-  
  
Remus alzó la vista de nuevo, era verdad, la luna estaba hermosa, por unos segundos no sintió miedo de ella, de pronto algo pasó surcando los cielos.  
  
-La viste- Gritó Sirius.  
  
-Esa fue la primera- dijo James.  
  
-Sabíamos que nunca habías presenciado una verdadera lluvia de estrellas, y hoy ocurrir una, no podíamos dejar que te la perdieras.-  
  
-Mira, ahí va otra-  
  
Y el Trío miró hacia el cielo.  
  
-Gracias chicos-  
  
-Va, no seas sentimental Moony, además eso no es todo, ¿verdad Prongs?-  
  
James asintió. –Mira, hay una especie de leyenda que dice que si pides un deseo cuando una estrella cae este se vuelve realidad-  
  
James y Sirius grataron al unísono.  
  
-¡Y nosotros decidimos que todos los deseos de hoy serán para ti!-.  
  
-Vamos Remus, apúrate, ahí va una, y allí otra, y otra.-  
  
Remus miró al cielo, montones de estrellas caían, era realmente un espectáculo asombroso, y en cuanto al deseo, sabía exactamente que pedir, a cada una de las estrellas le pedía lo mismo.  
  
-Apúrate Moony, pide de una vez ese caldero nuevo-  
  
-Como Crees Padfoot, Moony no va a pedir un caldero, él va a pedir una escoba nueva-  
  
-Ya quisieras Prongs, seguro ya pidió dieses para todos sus exámenes-  
  
-O tal vez que cierta Ravenclaw le haga caso-  
  
Mientras sus amigos discutían sobre todo los posibles deseos, Remus miraba fijamente hacia el cielo, cada vez más y más estrellas caían, tal vez no estaría mal unas cuantas cosas extras.  
  
Y entonces la vio, la estrella más grade y Brillante de todas.  
  
-Deseo, Deseo-  
  
Pero algo andaba mal, la estrella cada vez se hacía más grande.  
  
-Sirius, James- los llamaba mientras los otros seguían discutiendo.  
  
La estrella cada vez estaba más cerca.  
  
-¡Prongs, Padfoot, al suelo!- Remus se lanzó sobre sus amigos quitándolos del camino de la estrella caída.  
  
-Pero que demo ....- gritó Sirius al ver como algo se impactaba en el suelo y a continuación toneladas de polvo se les venían encima.  
  
-AHGGG, me cayó en los ojos- Gritó mientras trataba de limpiarse.  
  
James que había quedado debajo de todos no se podía mover.  
  
-¿Estas bien Prongs?- preguntó Remus.  
  
-Si, pero si no se quitan pronto... Padfoot, has engordado, no mas visitas de noche a las cocinas-  
  
Los ojos de Sirius seguían llorosos, Remus que era el que en mejor condición se encontraba, se sacudió un poco el polvo del cabello y Túnica, miró hacia el cráter que la estrella había dejado, por unos segundos un resplandor naranja salía del fondo, pero luego cuando el polvo se disipó por completo, en el fondo no se encontraba mas que unas pequeña esfera de piedra, extendió el brazo para tomarla, la tanteó un poco, estaba fría y no dudó en tomarla.  
  
-Remus, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó James.  
  
-Nada, es solo que-  
  
Pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-¿Pero que Pasó aquí?-  
  
Por más explicaciones que trataron d dar, nadie les creía, puesto que lo único que encontraron en el lugar fue un cráter gigante y a un trío de Gryffindors con fama de destrozadores, tirados en el suelo, llenos de polvo, a altas horas de la noche y en lugar donde se suponía que no debían estar.  
  
Remus se sentía algo culpable, pero ahora era algo tarde, esa piedra no era precisamente buena evidencia ya que se encontraba intacta y su forma era esfera perfecta, nadie les creería que "eso" fue lo que cayó del cielo.  
  
La peor parte del castigo la llevaba Sirius, a que aparte de las labores de limpieza estilo muggle que tenían que realizar todas las tardes, continuaba con los ojos irritados y constantemente tenía que ir a la enfermería.  
  
-Debe ser una alergia- dijo Lily al notar como Sirius se veía en el espejo constantemente.  
  
-¡Imposible!, Sirius Black no es alérgico a nada.- gritó el ojiazul.  
  
Y los cuatro echaron a reír.  
  
Tanto James, Remus, Peter y Lily sabían que lo que más le preocupaba a Sirius era su apariencia y esos ojos rojos no le favorecían en nada.  
  
Al fin pasaron tres meses desde aquel incidente, el cual ya había pasado a se noticia vieja.  
  
Remus buscaba desesperado un libro que había pedido prestado y no lo encontraba.  
  
-Estoy seguro que lo dejé en este lugar-  
  
-¿Seguro Moony?, con eso de que últimamente andas muy distraído-  
  
-Seguro Padfoot, a menos que cierto cachorro lo haya tomado-  
  
Peter que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver esa clase de peleas solo miraba divertido.  
  
-Mmmm. No lo sé, yo que tu buscaba en el baúl- dijo el ojiazul.  
  
Remus empezó a buscar a fondo, sacaba rápidamente su ropa y pertenencias.  
  
En Eso James entró a la habitación dando un gran bostezo, venía de una practica de Quiddicth.  
  
Remus se asustó y jaló con fuerza y rapidez una de sus camisas, haciendo que la esfera de piedra (que había guardado con anterioridad) saliera disparada hacia James, el cual con un rápido movimiento de su mano la atrapó antes de que le impactara.  
  
-Cielos, ya veo lo mucho que me quieren, solo me ven y me arrojan cosas-  
  
James observó aquel extraño objeto. -¿Qué es?, parece una piedra pero...-  
  
James lanzó la piedra unos cuantos centímetros hacia arriba y luego la atrapó.  
  
-Es demasiado liviana, y la forma no es muy común-  
  
-A ver- Sirius le arrebató la piedra a James y empezó a examinarla.  
  
-Tienes razón Prongs, ¿De donde la sacaste Moony?-  
  
Remus recordó aquel día y si los chicos descubrían que esa piedra era el motivo por el cual tuvieron que lavar, limpiar, sacudir más de un millón de veces las aulas y pasillos del colegio seguro lo lincharían.  
  
-Fue un regalo- dijo sin pensar. -¿Me lo devuelves Padfoot?-  
  
Pero Sirius no estaba del todo convencido.  
  
-En serio, ¿Quién te regalaría una roca?, Debe ser alguien que te odie mucho-  
  
-Pero si lo odia, ¿Cómo es que le regaló algo?- dijo Peter el cual se empezaba a interesar.  
  
-Buen punto Wormtail-  
  
Los brillantes ojos azules de Sirius miraban aún con más interés aquella roca.  
  
-A no ser que no sea odio- dijo en tono burlón. –¿No lo crees Prongs?-  
  
James asintió. –Es lo más seguro Padfoot-  
  
Peter que se había puesto de pie agarró la roca. –Puesto que si fuera odio, nuestro querido Moony no la hubiera guardado-  
  
Remus empezaba a exasperarse, no entendía como era posible que Peter se hubiera vuelto tan intuitivo justo en ese momento. Además nada de lo que decían tenia sentido.  
  
-Te lo pediré una vez mas Sirius, ¿me la devuelves?-  
  
Sirius sonrió. –Oh vamos amigo, nos puedes decir-.  
  
Pero Remus se dio media vuelta, al fin era solo una roca, no tenía nada de especial, de hecho siquiera se acordaba de ella.  
  
-Quédatela Padfoot-  
  
Ante tal respuesta James, Sirius y Peter se sorprendieron, bueno al fin solo era una roca, muy extraña sin duda pero solo era una roca.  
  
Sirius bajó la guardia, estaba dispuesto a regresársela cuando de pronto Remus le saltó encima, Sirius tardó en reaccionar pero logró quitarse del camino del ojos miel.  
  
-¡Aja!, lo sabía.- gritó  
  
Podían tener 16 años, podían ser casi adultos pero los merodeadores en sus corazones serían niños por siempre.  
  
Sirius salió corriendo e la habitación con la roca en mano, Remus salió detrás, no sabía que era pero tenía que recuperar la roca, lo mismo que lo hizo tomarla la primera vez lo obligaba a recuperarla.  
  
James y Peter corrieron también, ya habían dejado atrás la sala común, los cuatro corrían por los pasillos del colegio.  
  
Remus sabía que Sirius era el más rápido de los cuatro, de hecho no había nadie en Hogwarts que igualara su velocidad, es por eso que casi siempre actuaba de carnada. Nadie, jamás había atrapado al increíble Sirius Black.  
  
-Si me dices quien te la dio te la regreso-  
  
-No me la dio nadie, es mía.- se gritaban uno al otro.  
  
-Ja, claro-  
  
Remus no tenía opción, o lo detenía ya o seguían corriendo toda la noche, tomó todo el impulso que pudo y se lanzó sobre su amigo. Ciertamente no alcanzó a Sirius pero si parte de su túnica de la cual se aferró con fuerza haciendo que el ojiazul perdiera el control y cayera.  
  
Lo siguiente que ambos vieron fue como la roca de Remus se elevaba por el pasillo.  
  
James y Peter les habían dado alcance.  
  
Remus estiró su brazo para tratar de atraparla pero fue insuficiente, la roca cayó al suelo provocando un estruendo hueco. No rodó ni nada, simplemente cayó, no parecía rota ni estrellada.  
  
Cuando Remus quiso tomarla esta empezó a brillar, primero tenue y luego intensamente.  
  
El cuarteto miraba asombrado.  
  
Cuando el brillo desapareció, Remus vio como aquella roca, ya no lo era, en su lugar se encontraba una esfera anaranjada, perfectamente pulida la cual contenía 4 esferas color rojo en su interior.  
  
-¿Moony?-  
  
-Dime Padfoot-  
  
-Donde conseguiste esa roca-  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Este capitulo terminó, espero que le haya gustado, a mí en lo particular me encanta Dragon Ball, y el hecho de que las esferas fueran objetos mágicos me dio la pauta para crear este crossover.  
  
Como aclaraciones tengo que este fic entrará en el periodo Dragon Ball (Goku niño) y algunas partes de la historia se verán modificadas. En este capi se vio la primera, las esferas se recuperan en tres meses, y no en un año como en la historia original. 


	2. Magia Oriental

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que leen este fic.

La Leyenda de las Dragon Ball, Remus desire by Lars Black.

Capítulo 2: Magia Oriental.

El misterio de la roca, ahora esfera no tenía sentido, ¿Qué era?, ¿Por qué había caído del cielo? Y más que nada ¿por qué ahora era naranja y de vidrio cuando antes era de piedra?.

-Cuando cayó estoy seguro de que era así- decía Remus. -Ya que el resplandor naranja fue lo que me llamó la atención-

Tenía cerca de una semana buscando información acerca de aquel extraño objeto, pero no habían encontrado nada, pasaban tanto tiempo en la biblioteca que no tenían tiempo de planear su próxima broma o aventura.

Remus, Sirius y Peter se encontraban leyendo.

(Bostezo largo y sonoro) -¡Que aburrido estoy!, Moony deja eso en paz, mejor dediquémonos a molestar a algunos Slytherins-

-Pero Sirius, este podría ser el hallazgo del año-

-Aburrido-

-O tal vez del siglo-

-Doble aburrido- dijo Sirius mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa, bajando la mirada algo afligido.

-¿Te sucede algo Padfoot?- Preguntaron al unísono Remus y Peter.

-Es que no soporto este lugar- contestó el ojiazul.

-¿Cuál?, ¿La biblioteca?, estas bromeando-

-No- dijo empequeñesiéndose aún más en su lugar. -Es inatural que un Black este aquí, es inhumano-

-¿Sirius?-

Remus y Peter se acercaron a él, entonces Sirius pegó un salto colocándose sobre la silla y gritó a todo pulmón.

-YO SOY UN ESPÏRITU LIBRE, saben que no puedo quedarme en un lugar por mucho tiempo-

Todos voltearon a verlos.

Remus y Peter jalaron a Sirius por ambos brazos llevándolo fuera de la biblioteca, seguro que la bibliotecaria les rendiría cuentas por el escándalo que realizaban.

-Eres un caso perdido- Remus no dejaba de reír

-Seguro Padfoot, seguro serás el último en casarte- añadió Peter.

-¡Eso Jamás!- gritó Sirius.

-Sirius Black no será el último merodeador en casarse, Sé que en algún lugar se encuentra la chica que pueda seguirme el paso, Yo lo sé- los ojos de Sirius brillaban intensamente.

Los chicos observaban a su amigo, el día de hoy actuaba más raro de lo habitual.

-Por cierto, ya que hablamos de casamientos, ¿Por qué demonios Prongs tarda tanto?-

-Solo hay un respuesta para eso Padfoot-

Y los Tres dijeron al unísono: LILY.

Cuando por fin encontraron a James, este relucía una enorme sonrisa.

-La pasaste Bien ¿Eh?- Se burlaban los tres.

-Lo que pasa es que me tienen envidia-

Los tres lo miraron extrañados, el rostro de James cambió a uno más serio y preocupado.

-Muchachos, creo que ya es hora de pensar en nuestro futuro, ya saben, lo que haremos más adelante-

Sirius no creía lo que su mejor amigo estaba diciendo.

-¡Tu no eres Prongs!- Gritó saltando hacia atrás y señalando a James

-¿Qué sucede Padfoot?- pregunto el ojos avellana. - Yo solo me refería a nuestra siguiente broma, ¿No, recuerdas que los Slytherins nos deben una?-

-Si es él, definitivamente si es él- Sirius no dejaba de reír mientras pasaba el brazo sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

El día pasaba muy lento, odiaban los miércoles, ya que a primeras horas tenían pociones y con el invierno aproximándose el frío era insoportable, además de que pociones era la materia en que peor les iba, después adivinación, todavía no sabían porque habían elegido esa asignatura, en tres años no habían aprendido absolutamente nada y para rematar tenían doble hora de historia de la magia, la materia más aburrida de todo Hogwarts, definitivamente ese no era su día.

-No puedo creer que todavía tengamos dos horas con Binns-

-No lo sé, tal vez podamos preguntarle al respecto- dijo Remus mientras sacaba la esfera, la cual ahora traía colgada del cuello.

Sirius y Remus notaron que sus dos amigos ya no los seguían.

-¿Prongs?, ¿Wormtail?-

-¿Dónde se metieron?, hay que encontrarlos-

-Padfoot, faltan 10 minutos para que la clase comience, tenemos que darnos prisa-

Ambos corrieron de regreso por el pasillo por donde venían.

Flash back

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El cuarteto se dirigía hacía la clase de Binns, Sirius venía adelante quejándose de lo mucho que odiaba los miércoles. Les seguía Remus, Peter y por último James.

Tal vez sus amigos se lo habían tomado a broma pero a él realmente le preocupaba su futuro, lo que haría más adelante, además las cosas con Lily iban muy bien, de hecho se imaginaba viviendo con ella y la pura idea le sacaba una sonrisa.

-James- oyó y salió de su trance. -Tenemos que apresurarnos, Padfoot y Moony se nos adelantaron.

-Tienes razón Wormtail mejor nos apuramos-

Iban a acelerar el paso cuando escucharon gritos desde un pasillo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fin del Flash back.

-No, suéltala, déjala en paz-

Siguieron el ruido hasta encontrar a un chico de séptimo molestando a uno de segundo de la casa Hufflepuff.

El chico de sétimo traía en mano un sapo.

-Déjalo en paz Falsebourne.- gritó James. -Métete con alguien de tu tamaño.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- contestó sarcásticamente. - SAN POTTER y su fiel vasallo Petergrew, no me sorprendería que el cara dura de Black y el fenómeno de Lupin aparezcan enseguida.-

Pero Sirius y Remus no aparecieron.

-Bien, tómala- Falsebourne le regresó la rana al chico el cual salió corriendo de inmediato.

A pesar de solo tener 17 años Chaz Falsebourne tenía el físico bien desarrollado, era el más alto de toda la escuela y el líder de la casa de las serpientes, además de ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

Pero James no se intimidaría con alguien así.

Entonces varios Slytherins empezaron a llegar y los rodearon, eran al menos 20 de ellos y provenía de distintos grados.

-Solo dos- dijo uno de ellos.

-Solo dos, con ellos será suficiente, además el principal está aquí-

-¿Prongs que vamos a hacer?

-No te preocupes Wormtail. ¡EXPELIARMUS!- Gritó y varias varitas salieron volando.

-Así lo quieres Potter, a mano limpia, así lo tendrás-

Sirius y Remus corrían por los pasillos, si James y Peter habían desaparecido súbitamente algo no estaba bien.

-Espera Padfoot, es por aquí-

-¿Seguro?-

-Totalmente-

Ambos doblaron a la derecha y la visión que tuvieron no les fue nada placentera. Al menos 20 serpientes golpeaban a sus amigos, una ira inmensa se vino sobre ellos y se abalanzaron contra los Slytherins.

Expeliarmus y Desmaius golpearon a las serpientes, pero no era suficiente, así que los golpes no tardaron en llegar.

-¿Prongs estas bien?-

-Si Padfoot, pero no se si Peter lo este.-

-Yo me encargo- grito Remus.

Corrió hasta Peter, el cual no tenía buen semblante, entonces Falsebourne arremetió contra él, Remus logró evitarlo pero la esfera que colgaba de su cuello no, ahora Falsebourne la tenía en su poder.

-¡VAMONOS!- gritó, ya que a lo lejos se escuchaban pasos, -Seguro el chiquillo cantó-

Y así como aparecieron desaparecieron.

-Malditas serpientes- Gritó Sirius.

-Cálmate Padfoot, tendremos nuestra venganza- dijo James. -Pero por el momento debemos llevar a Peter a la enfermería.

-Y que me dices de ti-

-Yo estoy bien Moony, solo tengo unos rasguños gracias a Peter, lo hubieran visto fue genial-

----------------------------------------------------------------

En la enfermería

-Yo se preocupen su amigo se pondrá bien-

Peter traía enyesada una pierna

-Ahora tendremos que llevarte a todos lados-

-Así es Padfoot,- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Debiste tomarte la pócima, hubieras estado listo en un día-

El rostro de Peter se llenó de horror.

-No sabes lo que dices Sirius, puede que sea solo un día pero el dolor es insoportable, ¿Tienes idea de lo que duele?.-

James y Sirius se echaron a carcajadas, luego se les unió Peter.

-¿Qué sucede Remus?- preguntaron al notar a su compañero algo distante.

-Falsebourne tiene la esfera-

-No te preocupes amigo- dijo Sirius. -Además no creo que sea………-

Pero James le dio un codazo a Sirius para que se callara.

-¿Qué?- y Sirius vió la negación en los ojos de James.

-¡Como sea, nos vengaremos de esos Rastreros!.-

Ya había perdido la primera hora de historia de la magia, el profesor Binns siquiera se inmuto cuando el cuarteto entro al salón, pero los murmullos de los estudiantes no se hizo esperar al ver a Peter enyesado y a James con muchas venditas.

-Silencio- dijo Binns y continuó con su clase.

Sirius, James y Remus tomaron su lugar y Peter fue acomodado en otro.

Por más interesante que fuera el tema de una clase (Magia Oriental antigua), Binns lograba hacerlo muy aburrido, pero el cuarteto no perdía su tiempo, e ideaba la manera de vengarse, pero el agudo oído de Remus captó la frase.

"Con estrellas Rojas incrustadas en cada una de ellas"

-¡Que!- gritó

-He dicho, que la magia fue contenida en 7 esferas con estrellas rojas incrustadas en cada una de ellas, Ahora si me disculpa debo continuar: "en el periodo que data de 1000, al 1500……..-

Pero Remus se puso de pie y salió corriendo del salón.

Ya en la sala común, en el dormitorio de los chicos.

-¿Qué sucedió Remus?- 

El chico ojos miel los miró.

-Acaso no prestaron atención en la clase- (Ahí, Remus que cosas dices).

-Bueno, recuerdan la esfera, si alguno la vió bien habrán notado que tenía 4 estrellas rojas incrustadas. Entonces pensé "Oriental Antiguo", claro era tan obvio y corrí hacia la biblioteca y encontré esto.-

Remus puso sobre la cama un libro gigantesco su cubierta era negra y de piel, en el frente tenía incrustado un dragon dorado, pero era diferente a cualquier otro dragon que hubieran visto, este no poseía alas y su cuerpo era como el de una serpiente, su cabeza parecía la de un cocodrilo, tenía cuernos, pero lo más extraño era que parecía tener cabello y unos largos bigotes, el libro estaba cubierto de polvo.

-¿De sonde sacaste este Libro?- pregunto Peter.

-De la sección Prohibida, cuando llegué no habia nadie así que aproveché, ¡HEY, no me miren así!.

Remus abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

__

Atravez de los años la magia Oriental, la más antigua de todas, ha creado lo más variados tipos de encantamientos, maldiciones y profecías………

Una Hora después.

__

Y por esa razón los magos fueron exiliados de esa región.

Remus cerró el libro satisfecho de su descubrimiento, miró a sus compañeros, Sirius miraba el techo, James seguía el movimiento de una mosca que se había cruzado en su camino, y Peter estaba profundamente dormido.

COF. COF.

James y Sirius salieron de su letargo. 

-Si Moony, muy interesante y en resumen es………- dijeron al unísono.

-Que mi esfera pertenece, eso creo, a una de las siete esferas mágicas muy antiguas que según dice la leyenda si se reúnen, aparecerá un Dios dragon y este te concederá un deseo-

James y Sirius ahora si que prestaban atención.

-Dices cualquier deseo-

-Cualquiera Padfoot, pero es solo una leyenda-

-Moony, desde cuando eres tan escéptico- dijo James. -Además como va a ser una leyenda si tienes una de las esferas en tu man………-

Los tres se pusieron de pie.

-Falsebourne- gritaron haciendo que Peter despertase.

-No debe enterarse-

-Tenemos que recuperarla-

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Calma Moony, primero necesitamos un plan, ¿Prongs alguna idea?-

-Si, pero necesito saber el día en que Slytherin recibe historia de la magia-

-Remus, consigue la contraseña de la sala común de Slytherin, Peter se que es difícil pero necesitamos que Wormtail, busque si hay alguna forma de introducirse a las mazmorras por otro lugar-

-No te preocupes James, Yo puedo-

-Y Yo que- gritó Sirius.

-Tu tráeme algo de comer, me muero de hambre-

-Enseguida……… ¿Qué?-

-Solo bromeo Sirius, necesitamos información interna así que………-

-¡NO, JAMAS!, Prongs no me pidas eso, es una maníaca-

-Pero Sirius es la única manera de encontrar la ubicación exacta-

-Esta bien.- dijo resignado. -Pero será un año de favores, Eh Remus-

A lo cual el ojos miel asintió.

-Nos vemos en el comedor a las 8, así que tememos cuatro horas y ya saben.-

Los cuatro pusieron sus manos juntas y gritaron: "JURO QUE MIS INTENSIONES NO SON BUENAS".

Y salieron de la habitación.

Por fin dieron las 8, James, Remus y Peter aguardaban a que Sirius llegara, dieron las 8:20.

Remus miraba constantemente su reloj.

-Voy a buscarlo- y se levantó bruscamente

-Cálmate Remus, Sirius esta bien-

-Como puedes estar tan seguro James-

-Si algo malo le hubiera pasado, ya lo sabría-

Remus y Peter lo miraron suspicaz.

Entoces la puerta del gran salón se abrió de par en par, todos voltearon y vieron como Sirius pasaba por ella, las cerró de golpe y corrió rápidamente hacia sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Remus.

-Muchachos, cambio de planes, Prongs espero que ya tangas listo ese plan porque debe realizarse ahora-

-¿Pero que sucedió?-

-Digamos que nuestra victoria depende de nuestra rapidez-

-Esta bien, chicos escúchenme- dijo James. -Sirius que conseguiste-

-Falsbourne duerme en el segundo dormitorio entrando a la derecha, y al parecer dejó la esfera de Remus en una caja bajo su cama-

-Remus-

-La contraseña es "pura sangre"- al decir esto Remus no pudo evitar enojarse.

-¡Peter!-

-Si la hay Prongs, es algo estrecha pero creo que funcionará-

-Bueno chicos manos a la obra-

El cuarteto salió del gran comedor, tomaron su mapa, y la capa de invisibilidad de James.

Wormtail hizo lo suyo, trasformado en rata entró a la sala común de Slytherin y soltó la bomba fétida más poderosa que encontraron, salió rápidamente del lugar, el hedor que se vino era insoportable.

Los Slytherins tuvieron que abandonar las mazmorras, ninguno de ellos soportaba el olor, sabían que era lo que había ocurrido, sabían quienes eran los responsables y tomarían venganza.

El trío se encaminaba, habían usado un encantamiento anti olor.

-Recuerden, solo infiltración, esto es importante, entendido Sirius-

Pero Sirius ya preparaba sus cosas.

-No seas aburrido James, además estaremos a un cuarto de la recámara de Snivellus, no lo podemos dejar pasar.-

-No Padfoot.-

Sirius puso cara de pocos amigos. -Lo que digas James.-

En su camino no se toparon con nadie.

-"Sangre Pura"- y la puerta a la sala común de Slytherin se abrió.

-Pero que horrible- Dijo James

-Y frío, no entiendo como pueden dormir aquí- Remus se frotaba ambos brazos.

-Tu que opinas Padfoot-

Pero Sirius ya no estaba.

-Rayos debí suponerlo, Remus ve y toma la esfera Yo buscaré a Sirius-

Remus se coló hasta la habitación de Falsebourne, y ahí justo debajo de la cama se encontraba la caja que contenía la esfera, la tomó y dejó la caja, pero un grito desgarrador le hizo permanecer escondido.

-¡SEGURA QUE ESTAN AQUÍ!- gritó un chico.

-Por supuesto- contestó una chica. -Me preguntaron sobre algo, creo que una esfera no estoy segura-

Remus al oír eso sabía que Chaz vendría directo a revisar su tesoro, tenía que actuar rápido, como pudo se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, los cuales enrolló y los colocó junto a la esfera. Y con un hechizo igualador los calcetines tomaron la apariencia de la esfera, colocó la copia en la caja, justo en el momento en el que Chaz abría la puerta de golpe.

El corazón de Remus latía rápidamente, no por miedo, por que sabía que en duelo era mucho mejor que ese orangután, sino por que se encontraba en muy mala posición (bajo la cama), además no sabía el paradero de sus amigos.

Chaz se agachó para tomar la caja, pero no miró bajo la cama, simplemente introdujo su brazo para buscarla, la caja estaba algo retirada así que Remus la empujó suavemente para que la tomara y así lo hizo.

Remus esperaba que el Slytherin se marchara de inmediato pero no ocurrió, Chaz saltó sobre su cama, propinándole un fuerte golpe a Remus.

-Rayos- pensaba mientras una pequeña lágrima escurría en su rostro, era una suerte que Fuera tan delgado sino el golpe hubiera sido peor.

Al cabo de 10 minutos por fin se paró y se retiró de la habitación.

Remus no aguantó más, salió debajo de la cama, se iría de ese lugar ahora, no le importaba que afuera estuviera lleno de serpientes, el hechizo que habían utilizado para no detectar el olor se había desvanecido y su sensible nariz no soportaba el hedor.

Escuchó que Chaz se alejaba y salió de la recámara, apenas dio unos pasos y sintió que era jalado hacia un lado y hacia abajo, por inercia trató de gritar, pero alguien le tapó la boca.

-No grites-

-Schhhh, nos descubrirás- Remus solo alcanzó a ver un par de ojos azules.

-Sirius- dijo Suavemente. -Tenemos que salir de aquí ya no aguanto-

Si se ponían de pie la capa no alcanzaría a cubrirlos completamente así que anduvieron caminando agachados. Su única oportunidad de salir sin levantar sospecha alguna era salir cuando Chaz saliera, traspasaron la puerta y después de recorrer varios pasillos se incorporaron.

Remus dio un respiro largo y profundo.

-Aire Puro-

James y Sirius miraron a su amigo.

-Hey Moony, ¿Y tus zapatos?-

Remus miró sus desnudos pies y estornudó

-Una larga historia y no creo que quieran oir……-

-No, no queremos- interrumpieron ambos al unísono, en su rostro se notaba una mirada pícara que no agradó para nada al licántropo.

-¿Qué se traen?-

-¿Nosotros?…… Nada- y otra mirada pícara.

Remus volvió a estornudar

-Bueno Moony- dijo Sirius. -Nosotros solo creemos lo que intuimos. Tardaste mucho en salir de la habitación, y el único que se encontraba ahí era ese gorila de Chaz.

James solo observaba divertido la escena de sus amigos.

-Bueno, pense "Tal vez ocurrió algo" y miré el mapa, y lo único que mostraba era un punto Remus justo en el mismo lugar que el punto Chaz-

Remus miraba a su amigo. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?.

-Y el inocente de mí dijo "Tal vez hay una explicación", pero luego saliste muy agitado y sin zapatos- Sirius negó con la cabeza. -Creo que Debbie no debe hacerse ilusiones contigo.-

Remus pasó por todos los colores hasta que llegó al rojo intenso de coraje y Vergüenza.

-¡SIRIUS THEODORE BLACK!. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS INSUNUAS?-

Tanto James como Sirius se hecharon a reír a carcajadas y a Remus le dio un ataque de estornudos.

-Vamos Remus, este piso helado no te ayudará mucho-

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación.

-Vamos Remus sabes que fue una broma- decía Sirius.

-Ya lo sé Theodore- contestó con sarcasmo.

A Sirius no le gustaba que lo llamaran así.

-Esta bien JAY, ya comprendí que no estas molesto-

Y a pesar de estar algo enojados ambos no pudieron evitar reír.

-Eres un Tonto Sirius, y Bueno, díganme en mi ausencia hicieron algo bueno-

James y Sirius asintieron con malicia.

-Digamos que muchos Slytherins no asistirán a clases mañana-

-¿Qué hicieron?- pregunto algo preocupado, sabía que estos dos eran algo peligrosos.

-No te preocupes Remus mañana lo sabrás-.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bueno este capitulo ya terminó

Como aclaraciones tengo que, me refiero a lo oriental como el mundo de Dragon Ball, si extendiéramos un mapa este mundo estaría situado entre Asia y América, según la historia los magos fueron echados de esa región por un problema que hubo en el pasado y es casi imposible que un mago pise esos terrenos de nuevo.

El siguiente capítulo se llama: _Fenómeno Lupin._

Promociono mis otros Fics

****

Twins: Harry tiene un hermano, el cual Voldemort se apodera de él y Dumbledore tiene que cambiar sus planes

****

Through the Dragon Eyes: La historia de Twins vista desde los ojos de Draco

****

La sangre que nos une: El padre de Lily tuvo un hijo antes de casarse, y ahora busca a su familia, Harry Abandona a los Dursleys para irse a vivir con él.

¿**Igualito a Papa**? Humor, Remus y Severus se enteran que son padres, y sus niños son muy especiales.

****

Aquel al que siempre temió: Dumbledore regresa a sus !5 años, debe proteger a Harry, pero no todo es tan fácil como lo parece.


	3. Fenómeno Lupin

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic.

La leyenda de las Dragon Ball, Remus desire by Lars Black.

Capítulo 3: Fenómeno Lupin.

Al día siguiente los merodeadores observaban complacidos que su plan había resultado a la perfección, ningún Slytherin había asistido a la primera hora de ninguna clase, y era bien conocido por todos que Binns nunca repetía ninguna, el secreto de la esfera naranja estaba a salvo.

-Ya podemos saber-

-¡Claro!- les sonrió Sirius. -James les dará los detalles.-

-Sólo atrasamos todos sus relojes 1 hora- y ambos se hecharon a reir.

A Remus y a Peter les escurrió una gran gota de sudor y luego se unieron a la celebración.

Para el 26 de noviembre habría luna llena y los efectos ya le estaban llegando a Remus, falta de fuerza y de apetito, constantes mareos y de vez en cuando se quedaba dormido sin más, aunado a eso se volvía extremadamente torpe, realmente odiaba sentirse así.

Muchos (la mayoría Slytherins) lo llamaban Fenómeno por su extraño comportamiento.

-Fenómeno- resonaba en su cabeza. -Al menos suena mejor que licántropo- pensó.

Gracias a sus amigos había podido sobreponerse ante esos comentarios, pero realmente odiaba sentirse así.

-Y si era cierto, y si realmente esa esfera podía conceder cualquier deseo……… no perdía nada en intentarlo-

Se levantó de golpe y llamó la atención de sus amigos.

-Chicos, lo he decidido, voy a buscarlas-   Sacó la esfera y la presentó a sus compañeros. Los tres empezaron a aplaudir.

-Ya era hora- gritó Sirius. -Si no te hubieras decidido pronto, te hubiéramos llevado a rastras de cualquier modo.

Remus los miraba asombrado.

-¿Acaso ustedes?-

-Por supuesto- contestó James.  -Ya tenemos reunido lo que necesitaremos, solo esperábamos a que te decidieras-

-Pero chicos, Yo no sé-

Sirius le puso un dedo en la boca.

-Calla, Moony, ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dijimos en tu cumpleaños?  "Todos los deseos serán para ti", así que mejor no digas nada-

-Pero ¿Y Peter?- dijo mirando a su compañero enyesado-

-No hay problema conmigo Remus, sé que no podré viajar en este estado, pero se me ocurrió que lo mejor seria ir a pasar las vacaciones a mi casa-  Al decir esto soltó una carcajada.

-Mira Remus- dijo James. -Pete será nuestro aval cuando no estemos, el plan será partir en vacaciones, diremos que estamos con Peter y así no habrá problemas-

-Veo que ya tienen todo planeado- dijo el ojos miel.

-Así es Remus-

Los dos (James y Sirius), se agacharon para quedar al nivel de Peter. Los tres  (James, Sirius y Pete) abrieron sus bazos y gritaron al unísono.

-¡TODO POR UN AMIGO!-

Pero Remus se desplomó en el suelo, se había quedado dormido.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

Abrió los ojos, aquel lugar le era tan familiar, lo amaba y a la vez lo odiaba, dos figuras lo observaban.

-Vaya, regresaste bello durmiente, creíamos que no lo harías- dijo la de los ojos azules.

Remus trató de incorporarse, pero no podía, se encontraba tumbado boca abajo en una cama, ya no traía puesto su uniforme, el cual estaba perfectamente doblado y acomodado en una de las esquinas. Su cuerpo solo era cubierto por una manta.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó de inmediato.

-Son las 6:50, muy pronto anochecerá- le contestó la figura de los ojos avellana.

-¿No falta alguien?-

-Aquí estoy amigo-

Peter se encontraba sentado justo a los pies de su compañero.  

-Pero hoy no podré acompañarlos, mejor los espero en el castillo-

-No te preocupes Wormtail, sabemos que tardarás toda la noche en poder al castillo así que mejor no te hacemos esperar- dijo el ojiazul.  -Ven Yo te ayudo a bajar-

Y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-¿Prongs que sucedió?-

-Te quedaste dormido Moony y como no despertabas te vinieron a dejar para evitar cualquier inconveniente-

Remus giró su cabeza, no deseaba que lo vieran así.

James se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-¡Odio sentirme así! James, lo odio- dijo casi sollozando.

-No te preocupes,  Remus, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos, siempre estaremos contigo-

Sirius subió enseguida.

Entonces la noche cayó sobre ellos.

El cuerpo de Remus se tensó, su piel se erizaba, la transformación recién empezaba.

Su cuerpo temblaba, sus pupilas se dilataban y se contraían, y aunque James y Sirius lo hubieran visto unas cien veces aquel espectáculo era aterrador.

Su cuerpo adquiría forma canina, su pelo había crecido hasta cubrirle todo su cuerpo, y los gritos de dolor se convertían en aullido, y en cuestión de segundos donde se encontraba el joven Remus Lupin, se encontraba un lobo.

James y Sirius no perdieron tiempo y se transformaron, tanto el ciervo como el perro, miraban desafiante al lobo, tenían que hacer que se dominara antes de poder hacer algo, pero aquella vez era diferente, Remus se encontraba muy alterado al momento de su transformación y no sería nada fácil.

El lobo miraba aprensivo a su alrededor, y por más que trataron de dominarlo su lado salvaje era muy fuerte.

Moony se abalanzó sobre su oponente más cercano, el canino Padfoot, pero este logró evitarlo no obstante el lobo continuo su ataque.  Prongs no quería herir a su amigo pero no tenía otra opción así que arremetió contra Moony, el cual cayó inconsciente varios metros atrás.

Sirius regresó a ser humano y corrió hacia el lobo.

-¿James que has hecho?-

-Es por su bien- contestó el moreno de os ojos avellana mientras se limpiaba la sangre se su rostro, aquel pequeño altercado le había dejado un rasguño no muy profundo en su mejilla izquierda.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sus ojos color miel se abrieron con los primeros rayos del sol, y otra vez se encontraba en aquel lugar tan odiado y tan amado a la vez, su cuerpo le dolía horrores, per ya no se sentía tan mal, ahora se encontraba acostado boca arriba, miró hacia un lado y ahí estaban dormidos uno sobre el otro, dos de sus más grandes amigos.

-James, Sirius-

y Ambos se levantaron de golpe, era como si estuviesen pendientes de cada situación que se daba en aquel lugar.

-Vaya  Moony, ya despertaste- repuso Sirius.  -Wow Que noche, ¿Verdad Prongs?-

-Así es Padfoot- contestó el ojos avellana.

Pero Remus captó la herida en el rostro de James.

-¿James que sucedió?-

-Ah, si te refieres a esto (James señaló el rasguño),  no es nada, tal vez fue una rama, no me acuerdo bien-

-Bueno Moony, nosotros nos retiramos, no tardarán en venir por ti. Bajaremos a Hogsmeade para surtirnos un poco, ya sabes Bombas bengalas………-

Remus gruñó.

-Si no te preocupes, tambien las 20 toneladas de chocolate que te faltan-  Dicho esto Sirius bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, mientras que James  se detuvo un poco justo cuando salía del cuarto.

-James gracias- dijo el ojos miel.

-¡Apúrate Prongs, no tardan en llegar!-

-Ya voy  Padfoot, veamos quien llega primero-

Y ambos salieron corriendo hacia Hogsmeade.

Remus se sentía débil, pero los mareos ya no estaban, poco a poco sentía la vitalidad regresar a su cuerpo, sin embargo aún no era suficiente como para levantarse.

Sus sentidos se agudizaban después de cada transformación, así que fácilmente  se dio cuenta de la llegada de Madam Pomfrey.

-Buenos días Madam.-

La enfermera se sorprendió del estado en que Remus se encontraba, la mayoría de las veces lo encontraba tirado en el suelo y dormido, y no despertaba hasta ya entrado medio día.

-Y ese milagro muchacho- Dijo suavemente.

-Creo que he dormido demasiado- contestó.

-Bueno, entonces creo que esto será más fácil, a ver déjame ponerte esto-

Madam Pomfrey agarró los Boxers de la ropa de Remus.

-¿Qué?- gritó asustadísimo. -Acaso usted me ha ……… - Remus se puso colorado  -No. No quiero-

-Déjese de tonterías señor Lupin, Yo me he encargado de llevarlo al castillo desde que tenía 11 años, que nunca se haya percatado no es mi problema, o acaso creía que despertaba vestido como por arte de magia-

Pomfrey al ver la negación por parte de Remus, tenía que usar cierta persuasión.

-Bueno, esta bien, lo llevaré tal y como se encuentra, a ver que opinan los demás-

Remus de inmediato acepto,  además no podía se tan malo ya que Pomfrey era una profesional, al cabo de un rato se encontraba completamente vestido.

-Tome esto-  Y Pomfrey le sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente.

Aquella mañana el frío era intenso,  por la noche  había nevado, al paso de media hora se sintió con fuerza para poder regresar al castillo. Tal vez Pomfrey lo llevaba cuando estaba dormido, pero ahora no lo permitiría.

Caminaron despacio, a la salida del sauce boxeador Albus Dumbledore los esperaba.

-Tardaron un poco más de los normal- dijo suavemente.  -Y que Milagro verle despierto joven Lupin-

Remus sonrió.

-Lo que pasa profesor es el joven estaba un poco renuente a vestirse, además insistió en caminar desde la casa-

-Profesor- interrumpió Remus.

-Ya me siento mejor, me gustaría regresar a la torre de Gryffindor  en lugar de ir a la enfermería, le prometo que no saldré de mi habitación-

Estos chicos tenían algo que hacía que Dumbledore no les pudiera negar nada.

Remus marchó directo hacia la sal común, en su habitación las camas de James y Sirius estaban repletas  de toda clase de artículos de broma y en la suya un montón de chocolates, no resistió la tentación y empezó a comer.

El tiempo pasaba increíblemente lento cuando uno no tenía nada que hacer, así que empezó a buscar algo que les pudiera servir para su viaje, tomó el libro negro y después de un buen rato leyendo encontró algo curioso.

_" La barrera mágica que divide ambas partes es imposible de traspasar, ningún objeto o persona puede hacerlo"_

[Eso no tiene sentido] pens

-Si la esfera lo hizo, nosotros tambien-

Cerró el libro de golpe, cogió otra barra de chocolate y esperó a que sus compañeros regresaran.

*******************************************************************.

Con la llegada de Diciembre el castillo se encontraba expectante. Bien era sabido por todos que los merodeadores todos los años preparaban una super broma para el último día antes de salir de vacaciones, jamás se habían obtenido pruebas para acusarlos, pero era obvio quien las hacía.

La leyenda habia crecido tanto que todos los alumnos (menos los Slytherins, ya que casi siempre llevaban la peor parte)  no soportaban ni un minuto más.

Pero en la mente de nuestros amigos no había lugar para preocuparse por algo así, todas sus energías y neuronas eran enfocadas a su viaje.

-Entonces nos iremos en escobas, ¿No creen que es un poco lejos?

-No te preocupes Moony, Prongs ya lo tiene solucionado, bueno casi solucionado-

James puso en la mesa lo que parecía ser un zapato viejo y desgastado.

-Esto amigos, es nuestro tralador, bueno, casi traslador porque le faltan algunos ajustes que nuestro querido S I R I U S   debe darle-

-No lo entiendo Prongs ¿Por qué Yo?, ¿Por qué no Remus?. ¿Por qué no Pete……? No Peter no-

-Por que aunque no lo creas Sirius eres el único capaz de realizar este hechizo-

-Sirius tomó el zapato, y lo apuntó con su varita  -¡TRANSP………!-

¿Qué sucede Sirius?-

Y el ojiazul disimuladamente señaló hacía la izquierda, La profesora McGonagall los observaba detenida mente.

-Mejor lo intentamos en la alcoba- y los 4 salieron del comedor bajo la mirada de todos.

Sirius consiguió con excito el hechizo, y según las coordenadas, los dejarían a pocos kilómetros de donde se supone que esta el cerco mágico, de ahí volarían en escoba.

Ya tenían todo listo, partirían justo después de que el tren saliera de Hogsmeade, solo era cuestión de esperar.

**********************************************************

El comedor estaba tenso, todos los alumnos comían pero aguardaban atentos. Los profesores solo esperaban que algo estallara para ponerse en acción y como no había rastro de los merodeadores la tensión aumentaba, la cena terminó y nada ocurrió.

Tanto profesores como alumnos sabían que algo no estaba bien.

McGonagall, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor  salió de l salón, tenía que llegar de inmediato a la sala común.

-FRITURAS_ y el retrato se abrió, adentro 4 jóvenes realizaban actividades normales.

Remus leía un libro grande y Grueso, mientras que lo jóvenes Black y Potter jugaban un partido de ajedrez mágico, y el cuarto, Peter solo los observaba.

Al ver que la profesora entró muy agitada los cuatro voltearon  y pusieron  cara de preocupación

-¿Qué ha sucedido?.- Preguntaron al unísono

-¿Cómo que, que sucedió? ¡Por que no pasó nada?- Gritó.

Los cuatro pusieron caras de angelitos

-No sabemos a que se refiere Profesora- dijo Sirius.

-OH, no me salgas con ese cuento Sirius Theodore Black, ya saben a que me refiero.-

-Porqué el techo del salón no empezó a llover. Por que los paltos de comida no estallaron, porque el cabello de los Slytherins no se calló por completo,  porque la comida no empezó a caminar y arrojarse contra los estudiantes, y por que  los postres  no se convirtieron en horrendos monstruos que mordían a los estudiantes-

Los cuatro se miraron asombrados.

-No tenemos ni idea,- dijo James calmado

McGonagall no podía hacer nada y salió de la sala común.

-Rayos Sabía que se nos olvidaba algo- dijo Sirius  y los cuatro amigos  rieron a carcajadas.

-Profesor, sé que traman algo, lo siento-

-Y Yo Tambien Minerva, pero no te preocupes son buenos chicos-

No tener broma de fin de año fue tan decepcionante para todos que mientras bajaban para dirigirse hacia sus hogares, nadie siquiera les dirigió la palabra a los merodeadores.

Por fin el tren partió hacia King Cross, y cuando hubo desaparecido por completo 3 cabezas asomaron de entre los arbustos

-¿Nadie a la vista Moony?

El chico de los ojos miel asomó un poco mas su cabeza.

-No, nadie a la vista-

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Este capítulo ya termin

El próximo se llama: _ Un mundo nuevo._

Promociono mis otros fics.

**Twins: ** Drama / General.  Harry tiene un hermano, pero Voldemort se apodera de él, Dumbledore cambia sus planes para con Harry.

**Through the Dragon Eyes:  ** La historia de Twins vista desde los ojos de Draco

**La sangre que nos une:  **Drama.  El padre de Lily tuvo un hijo antes de casarse, ahora busca a su familia. Harry deja a los Dursleys para irse a vivir con él. 

**Aquel al que siempre temió:  ** General**­. ** Por tratar de encontrar la cura para el avada kedravra, Dumbledore es convertido en un adolescente de 15 años, su plan proteger a Harry, pero no todo es tan sencillo.

**¿Igualito a papa?: ** Humor.  Severus Snape y Remus Lupin son padres, y sus hijos son realmente especiales.


	4. El Paso

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama

Antes que todo gracias a todos los que leen este fic.

La leyenda de las Dragon Ball, Remus Desire by Lars Black

Capitulo 4: El Paso

-Entonces en marcha-

Sirius se puso de pie y caminó hacia una de las casas más cercanas. -Aquí nadie nos ve-

Sacó el viejo zapato de su mochila.

-Si no me equivoco el tralador funcionará exactamente en 5……4……3…..2… -¡LISTOS!-

-¡SI!- gritaron James y Remus al unísono. ……1….0. Todo empezó a dar vueltas, la sensación de ser jalados por un gancho no era nada placentera. Por fin pisaron suelo firme, o eso creían, habían aparecido casi 2 metro arriba en el cielo.

-¡M A L D I C I Ó N!- gritaron al unísono mientras caían.

¡PLAF! No era suelo, era agua, habían aparecido justo encima de un lago, no era muy profundo.

-Sirius definitivamente debes tomar algo de estudios muggles- gritó James mientras nadaban hacia la orilla.

-Ya lo creo,- repuso Remus. -Tu geografía es pésima-

-Ya,ya ya, no pasa nada, un poco de agua no nos afecta-

-Eso dilo por ti Padfoot, acaso no sabías que los hombres lobo aborrecemos el agua-

Por fin llegaron a la orilla Remus sacaba su varita para secarse de inmediato cuando James lo detuvo.

-No, mira- James señaló hacia el camino, y un niño venía corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Creen que venga hacia nosotros?- preguntó Sirius.

-Yo creo que si, así que mejor no hagan nada tonto- Al decir eso James miró a Sirius.

-¡HEY!, porque me miras a mi, Yo no dije "Ay el agua me mata tengo que secarme"

-Muy gracioso Padfoot-

-A tu salud Moony-

El niño llegó hasta ellos, hizo una reverencia y tomó a James del brazo, para que lo siguiera.

El trío no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo. El infante no parecía peligroso. Caminaron varios km, el aire era cálido y el sol brillaba en el cielo.

-¿No se suponía que debía ser invierno?, con que nos hayas traído a un lugar equivocado Sirius y me las pagarás-

-No te preocupes Moony- dijo el ojiazul

-Si- dijo James. -Tómalo como una aventura, si no equivocamos buscaremos el lugar correcto y la forma de regresar-

Por fin llegaron a la aldea. Los habitantes se les quedaban viendo y no era para menos, su vestimenta era de magos, Sirius llevaba una túnica Azul brillante, James llevaba una combinación de Verdes oscuros, y Remus una azul oscuro, y sobre sus túnicas llevaban la capa que los protegía del frío, esta tría bordado el emblema de Hogwarts al frente.

Los chicos siguieron caminando, el niño los guió hasta llegar a la que seguramente sería la casa más grande y lujosa del pueblo.

-Creo que mejor no entramos- le dijo James al chico, pero este lo siguió jalando de la túnica. -Esta bien. Esta bien entraremos-

Y el niño los introdujo a la casa, el lugar era hermoso, bastante comparable con cualquier mansión mágica, el niño los condujo hasta una habitación.

-Mi señor les pide que se pongan cómodos y que escojan la ropa que gusten- El niño cerró la puerta y se escuchó el Click del seguro.

-"Oh, si Moony, velo como una aventura"- dijo Remus sarcásticamente mientras se quitaba la túnica mojada.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Sirius.

-Yo me cambio, no soporto encontrarme mojado, además el chico dijo que podíamos tomar la ropa que quisiéramos-

-Pero Moony, tenemos que salir de aquí-

-Si ya lo sé Sirius, pero Yo primero me cambio-

-¿Y porque no usas simplemente un hechizo de secado?-

Remus miró a Sirius y luego miró a James, el cual negó con la cabeza.

-Sirius, ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?-

Sirius miró sorprendido a su amigo.

-¿De que hablan?, James de que habla Remus-

-Mira Sirius, no se como explicarlo, pero este lugar tiene algo muy poderoso que nos impide usar nuestra magia, pensé que lo habías sentido, es por eso que Remus esta molesto-

Sirius miró a sus compañeros, e instintivamente sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia la puerta.

-¡No Sirius no lo hagas!-

-ALOHOMORA- Gritó, pero de la punta de la varita salieron unas chispas de colores que empezaron a rebotar por todo el cuarto y luego golpearon a Sirius.

-¡PADFOOT!- gritaron al unísono mientras se acercaban a su amigo.

Pero Sirius se encontraba bien

-Ya, ya, no lloren, me encuentro bien, no, fue nada-

Pero Remus y James miraban atónitos a su compañero y echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-JA JA JA JA JA-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?- y Sirius miró su reflejo en uno de los espejos de la habitación, no lo podía creer, sus orejas habían desaparecido y en su lugar unas orejas de perro comenzaban a crecer.

Remus y James reían pero de pronto callaron y Sirius empezó a reír

Ambos se vieron en el espejo, a Remus pequeñas orejas de lobo le crecían sobre la cabeza, pero definitivamente el más gracioso era James, Una gran cornamenta salía de su cabeza, esta era incluso mas grande que su cabeza.

Sirius y Remus no aguantaban la risa, James estaba rojo de vergüenza y se abalanzó sobre la puerta.

-Quiero salir, quiero salir- peso la puerta no cedía-

-¡PRIMERO TIENEN QUE CAMBIARSE!- les gritó el niño desde el otro lado.

El armario contenía toda clase de ropa muggle.

Remus tomó una playera manga larga blanca y un short largo de gabardina color marrón, unos tenis semi bota negros con blanco, no quería que las orejas se vieran asi que tomó la única gorra que había en el armario, era una gorra roja.

-Te ves tan normal, amigo Remus, jamás pensé verte vestido de esa manera- dijo el ojiazul.

Remus sonrió. -Bueno, esta es una aventura, hay que probar de todo-

Sirius tomó un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, y tomó dos playeras, la de abajo era negra y la de arriba no tenía mangas, pero si capucha, era del mismo color que el pantalón, y unos tenis negros.

-¡Quién te viera amigo!-

-Ya sabes James, Remus lo dijo, hay que probar cosas nuevas-

James por su parte tomó un pantalón negro, una playera gris y sobre ella una camisa azul claro, sin abotonar y unos zapatos negros.

Los tres se echaron a reír, en eso oyeron que la puerta se abrió y el niño les hizo la seña de que lo siguieran.

Su corazón merodeador los obligó a seguirlo, en vez de echar a correr a la salida, deseaban porque, y que era ese lugar.

Llegaron hasta el comedor, en el centro una mesa rectangular bastante larga tenía toda clase de platillos.

-Mi amo dice que coman,, pueden tomar lo que se les antoje- y el chico salió y de nuevo cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Pues Yo tengo hambre, y no voy a arriesgarme a que me salga otra parte animal- Sirius se abalanzó sobre la comida, se sirvió un poco de todo y empezó a engullir.

EG TAG BU NO- Glup. -Vamos, tomen algo.- 

Las tripas gruñeron y los tres se sentaron a comer, realmente tenían mucha hambre.

Mientras comían un hombre apareció detrás de ellos, llevaba una túnica larga morada y sobre esta un abrigo de piel lanudo, era un hombre viejo y delgado, su cabello plateado lo llevaba corto y no tenía barba..

-COF COF- Tosió pero los merodeadores seguían comiendo sin importarles nada,

Se acercó aún más y volvió a toser.

-COF, COF,- y los chico seguían comiendo.

El hombre levantó su bastón y les pegó un coscorrón a cada uno de ellos.

Sirius casi se ahoga atragantado.

-¿¡PERO QUE LE SUCEDE SEÑOR!?- gritó. -No tiene porque pegarnos-

-Calma Sirius- le decía Remus mientras sostenía a su amigo para que no se le echara al señor.

-No ves que es un viejit……….. ¡HAYYYY!-

Remus recibió otro bastonazo.

-Viejito Yo, Ja ja ja, tengo más fuerza vital que ustedes tres juntos-

Remus se sobaba el segundo golpe.

-Disculpe Señor a mis amigos,- dijo James. -Suelen ser muy efusivos, todavía no maduran como Yo.

PLOCK

James se sobaba el segundo coscorrón.

-Eso te los mereces por mentiroso, jovencito-

Sirius y Remus rieron a carcajadas.

Pero de repente callaron, sabían que tenían algo que hacer.

-Supongo que usted es el dueño de la casa- dijo Remus

El señor asintió.

-Asi es joven, mi nombre es Stoel, y ustedes no necesitan presentarse, ni decirme sus motivos Yo no soy quien juzga Yo soy el que señala-

El trío no comprendió

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó James.

El hombre los miró con aprensión.

-¿Acaso no vieron a Loet?-

Y los tres negaron.

-Muy extraño- murmuró.

-¿De donde Vienen jóvenes viajeros?- preguntó.

-De Hogwarts, en Inglaterra- contestó Sirius.

-MMM, Entonces son magos, eso explica las orejas, trataron de utilizar magia en este pueblo, y eso no se puede hacer, la magia es asunto prohibido en este lugar-

¿En donde estamos?-

-No desesperes chico cornamenta, todo a su tiempo-

-Pero nosotros no tenemos tiempo-

-El tiempo, no es cuestión en este lugar chico perro, primero debo averiguar la razón del porque ustedes están aquí, e indagar es lo primero-

-Pero usted no juzga, solo señala, no debería preguntarnos nada, nosotros somos los que debemos preguntar-

-;Muy sabio chico lobo, realmente muy sabio, tienes razón, tomen asiento.

El trío tomó asiento.

-Y bien, ¿Cuál es su pregunta?, solo recuerden una por persona, primero tu chico perro-

Pero Sirius se enojó, no le agradaba que le llamaran de esa manera.

-¿Por qué demonios me dice se esa manera viejito?-

James y Remus reaccionaron tarde, Sirius había caído en la trampa.

-Esa es muy fácil jovencito, chico, porque eres hombre, y perro por las orejas que tienes en la cabeza-

Entonces las orejas de Sirius volvieron a la normalidad.

-Ya no estas ligado a este lugar chico, ya te puedes ir-

Sirius sacó un pequeño espejo de su mochila y en efecto sus orejas ya eran normales.

El hombre sonrío. -Ahora tu chico cornamenta, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-

James meditó con cuidado, en si no importaba donde estaban, sino a donde querían ir.

-Esta es mi pregunta, nosotros queremos ir al oriente, una tierra prohibida para los magos ¿Cómo podemos llegar?-

-Es una pregunta difícil chico cornamenta, pero esta es tu respuesta, En teoría no puedes ir si eres un mago, pero en la práctica hay posibilidades, de aquí tienes que volar 5 km al sur y dejar que la suerte los acompañe-

-Pero eso no nos dice nada- repuso James, mientras su cornamenta desaparecía.

-Te equivocas, les dice todo, ahora tu chico Lobo-

Remus quedó dudativo. -Yo no voy a preguntar ahorita- dijo ante la mirada de incredulidad de los demás, -No tengo ninguna pregunta para hacerle-

-Es tu decisión chico lobo-

-Pero Remus, no podrás salir de aquí-

-Te equivocas Sirius, Yo puedo irme cuando quiera, solo que no podré deshacerme de estas orejas hasta que realice mi pregunta-

-¿Y no te molestan'?- preguntó James.

-No, creo que me quedan bien, además estoy seguro de que Stoel me dejará llevarme la gorra-

-Tienes razón joven, y tambien la ropa-

-Muchas gracias señor Stoel, nos ha sido de gran ayuda- y el trío salió de la mansión, inmediatamente sintieron la magia volver.

-No lo entiendo Moony- dijo Sirius, -¿Por qué no preguntaste nada?-

-Es obvio Sirius, simplemente no se me ocurrió nada-

Llegaron hasta el lago, de ahí viajarían hacia el Sur.

-¡ORIÉNTAME!- y La varita de James marcó hacia el norte, regresaron a la normalidad sus escobas y elevaron en vuelo.

Pronto perdieron de vista al lago, tenían muchas dudas respecto a aquel lugar, pero no tenían tiempo, no sabían que tanto tardarían en encontrar las esferas.

-¿Cuánto llevamos?- Preguntó Remus, que no era muy aficionado a volar..

-4- contestó James. -Uno más y listo.

Cuando por fín llegaron una gran nube cubría el cielo, y esta abarcaba hasta donde la vista les alcanzaba.

-Debe ser aquí- dijo Sirius. -Yo pasaré primero por si hay problemas-

Los otros asintieron.

Sirius se acercó a la nube, y poco a poco empezó a entrar a ella, hasta que desapareció por completo. James y Remus miraban expectantes.

Sirius volaba despacio, no quería tener ningún inconveniente, por fin divisó la salida y aceleró la marcha, salió y para su sorpresa James y Remus estaban ahí.

-¿Qué Demo……?-

-¡Sirius!, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lograste atravesar?- preguntaron al unísono.

Sirius negó y les explicó lo sucedido.

.-Seguramente viraste por ir tan despacio- Bramó James. -Ahora es mi turno-

James tomó impulso y aceleró lo más que pudo, entró a la nube y segundos después la atravesó o eso creía porque casi se lleva a Sirius en atropello.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo. -Este deber ser el cerco mágico, por eso no podemos atravesarlo, Remus ¿Alguna idea?-

Remus quedó dudativo, las palabras de STOEL debían tener algún significado, y luego recordó lo que había leído "Ningún objeto mágico", Remus sacó la esfera, algo tenía que ver, la examinó por varios segundos.

-¿Qué tanto le vez?.- repuso Sirius y trató de tomarla, pero se le resbaló de las manos y la esfera empezó a caer.

-Que torpe eres Padfoot-

James reaccionó enseguida y fue tras la esfera, que comparada con la snitch era tres veces más grande así que no tuvo problemas para atraparla.

Sirius y Remus le dieron alcance varios metros abajo.

-Ten Remus, y no dejes que Sirius la toque-

Remus tomó la esfera, entonces notó algo diferente en ella, la esfera resplandecía levemente-

-¡ESO ES!- Gritó Remus y bajó un poco más con la escoba, la esfera dejó de brillar, subió y se inclinó un poco a la derecha, la esfera brilló más intensamente. Siguió el mismo rumbo hasta que la esfera enpezo a disminuir su brillo,

Se colocó en el punto donde la esfera brillaba más.

-Es aquí- dijo. -Por aquí podemos pasar- sonrió a sus Amigos.

-¿Estas seguro Moony?

-Por supuesto James, ahora todo tiene sentido, la esfera rompió el cerco, por eso llegó a nosotros, y aquí esta la rotura-

¿Y entonces porque Brilla?. Preguntó Sirius.

-No lo sé con seguridad- respondió el ojos miel,. Pero mejor lo averiguamos luego.

Los tres se miraron, y sonrieron.

Remus miró hacia la nube. -Chicos, estamos a punto de ir a donde ningún mago ha ido en mucho tiempo, ¿Saben lo que significa?-

-Lo sabemos Moony, lo sabemos-

Los tres se tomaron de las manos, y atravesaron el cerco juntos.

-Hey chicos- dijo James. -No creo que los muggles del lugar estén acostumbrados a ver personas volando en escobas, así que cuando atravesemos lo mejor será bajar a suelo firme-

Remus y Sirius asintieron

---------------------------------

Este capi ya terminó

En el siguiente capítulo por fin llegarán al mundo de Dragon ball, aunque tal vez tarden en encontrarse con los personajes.

Promociono mi historia más reciente

MEANT TO BE : Una historia en donde Harry y James cambian de mente y cada uno debe afrontar los problemas de la época del otro.


	5. Un nuevo mundo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.  
  
Antes que todo gracias por leer esta historia. Ahora si, por fin llegaron al mundo de Dragon Ball.  
  
La Leyenda de las Dragon Ball, El deseo de Remus by Lars Black.  
  
Capítulo 5: Un nuevo mundo.  
  
Remus y Sirius asintieron.  
  
Pasaron a una velocidad promedio, y en cuestión de segundos se encontraron del otro lado.  
  
-¿Lo logramos?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-No lo sé Padfoot. Pero mira, la esfera dejó de brillar- Remus la alzó y los tres la miraron fijamente.  
  
Pero Entonces un gruñido bestial los alarmó, miraron hacia el origen y un enorme dinosaurio estaba a punto de embestirlos.  
  
-¡Un Dinosaurio Volador!- gritó Sirius. Y los tres se dispersaron.  
  
-No seas tonto Sirius, los dinosaurios se extinguieron hace millones de años-  
  
-Eso dícelo a el Moony-  
  
Y el dinosaurio volvió a embestirlos.  
  
-Yo lo distraeré- gritó El ojiazul.  
  
-De eso nada Padfoot, Yo soy mejor en el aire que tu-  
  
-Pero Prongs-  
  
-Tu confía-  
  
El dinosaurio volador los volvió a embestir, pero James en lugar de quitarse, le siguió en marcha, el dinosaurio lo seguía muy de cerca.  
  
-¿qué hacemos Moony?-  
  
-Calma Padfoot, estoy tratando de recordar algo contra los dinosaurios-  
  
-Estas loco, eso no existe en ningún libro............ Desmaius a la cuenta de tres, 1....... 2......3-  
  
-¡DESMAIUS!- gritaron al unísono. Y el dinosaurio empezó a caer en picada.  
  
-¡Qué buen plan!- Dijo Remus sarcásticamente.  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-No seas tonto. El ave se va a estrellar y si no hacemos algo............-  
  
-Ya, ya entiendo, marcamos Triunfal regreso de los magos a esta parte del mundo con la muerte de un animal.-  
  
Ambos volaron rápidamente hacia el animal, y con un Wingardium leviosa lo aterrizaron suavemente en el piso.  
  
Sirius, miró a James.  
  
-"OH SI, HAY QUE BAJAR, LOS MUGGLES NO ESTAN ACOSTUMBRADOS A VER GENTE VOLANDO SOBRE ESCOBAS", pero Sí dinosaurios voladores ¿Verdad Prongs?-  
  
-Ya, Padfoot, pero debes admitir que es un animal asombroso, Pero ahora ¿qué hacemos Remus?-  
  
-Lo mejor será irnos de aquí, no se vaya a despertar- contestó Remus. -Cuando bajamos vi un camino, lo mejor será seguirlo.-  
  
James y Sirius asintieron, con un hechizo reductor encogieron sus escobas y las guardaron en la mochila del ojiazul.  
  
Llegaron al camino, viajarían al sur, después de una hora caminando, por fin divisaron un pueblo.  
  
-¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE- gritó Sirius  
  
-Padfoot. Acabamos de comer-  
  
-Ya lo sé James, pero aún así tengo hambre, ¿qué trajimos de comida?-  
  
Sirius buscó en la mochila y sacó una gran barra de chocolate.  
  
Remus volteó de inmediato. -Creo que Yo también tengo hambre.-  
  
James negó con la cabeza. -Yo iré a ver si nuestro dinero tiene algún valor, ya saben por si se nos acaban las provisiones-  
  
Remus abría otra barra.  
  
James estaba sorprendido, a pesar de encontrarse a la mitad de la nada, el pueblo tenía todos los servicios muggles de una ciudad, Lily ya le había contado de todas las cosas que los muggles hacían para poder vivir sin magia, pero estos muggles eran mucho más extraños.  
  
No podía ir directo a una tienda, siquiera a un banco, entonces vió un lugar que le podía servir.  
  
"COMPRA Y VENTA DE ANTIGÜEDADES"  
  
Aquel era un local grande, y era atendido por un hombre mayor y otro si acaso dos años mayor que ellos.  
  
-Buenas Tardes- dijo James.  
  
-Buenas tardes, jovencito, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-  
  
-Si, mire señor, estuve buscando unas cosas el otro día y encontré esta moneda, no sé que valor tenga, pero necesito algo de dinero- James sacó de su bolsillo un galeón.  
  
El dueño del lugar examinó con cuidado la moneda, se notaba algo ansioso.  
  
-¿Y donde dices la encontraste?-  
  
-Pues la verdad en una caja antigua, creo que perteneció a mi abuela, es que en casa hay muchas cosas antiguas- (En cierta parte lo que decía era verdad).  
  
-Espérame un segundo- el hombre fue a la trastienda y regresó con un grueso libro lleno de polvo, lo sacudió un poco y empezó a hojearlo, por fin llegó a la página que buscaba.  
  
James se asomó un poco y distinguió con claridad la fotografía de un galeón, un sickle y un knut.  
  
El hombre cerró el libro de golpe.  
  
-Muchacho, te doy, 10000 yens por la moneda.  
  
James comprendía la situación. -No lo sé, creo que mejor pregunto en otra parte-  
  
-No, espera, te doy 50000 yens por ella-  
  
-Esta bien, tenemos un trato-  
  
------------v ------------------- ---------------- ----------------  
  
Sirius y Remus estaban desesperados, ya hacía casi una hora que James los había abandonado.  
  
-Vamos a buscarlo-  
  
Se pusieron de pie y emprendieron la búsqueda.  
  
Pero eso era un caso perdido, no tenían ni la menor idea d en donde pudiera estar su amigo.  
  
-Voy a preguntar- dijo Remus. -Tal vez alguien lo haya visto-  
  
El primer local que vieron tenía una en la entrada una inscripción "CC"  
  
-Esa puerta es rara- dijo Sirius. -No tiene perilla-  
  
Pero apenas se acercaron la puerta se abrió automáticamente..  
  
-WOW-  
  
Mientras Remus preguntaba , Sirius se encargó de curiosear por el lugar. Todo era muy extraño, los escaparates solo tenían una especie de cápsulas, con un extraño botón en la parte de arriba.  
  
-"CAPSULAS HIP HOP" decía el cartel, no aguantó la tentación y tomó una de ellas -Refrigerador- decía la inscripción. Tomó otra, -Estufa- -Ventilador- -Cama-  
  
-Remus, ¿Porqué todas se llaman diferentes y son completamente iguales?-  
  
-No lo sé Sirius y no molestes-  
  
Pero el encargado de la tienda se percató de la pregunta.  
  
-Mira chico, estas son la nueva invención de la corporación cápsula, cosas portátiles- el encargado tomó una cápsula, presionó el botón y tras una leve explosión apreció una estufa. Frente a ellos.  
  
-WOW ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?-  
  
El encargado rió un poco. -No es magia amigo, solo alta tecnología, la corporación Cápsula es la líder en este campo, y no es para menos tenemos sucursales en todo el mundo.  
  
Ambos chicos aún miraban la "Estufa" Remus oprimió el botón y en seguida volvió a convertirse en cápsula.  
  
-Nadie va a creernos Sirius-  
  
-Ya lo se Remus-  
  
-Y no han visto nada, dijo el encargado, miren, esta nos llegó hace poco, es una preciosura,-  
  
El encargado, sacó una capsula mediana, de color negro. Oprimió el botón.  
  
Sirius no podía de observar aquel aparato muggle, no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero algo en su interior la deseaba.  
  
--Esta es Speed64, la más rápida del mercado, la mejor motocicleta del momento, siquiera necesita gasolina, posee un generador y batería ilimitada, Claro que cuesta una fortuna.-  
  
Remus tuvo que sacar a Sirius a rastras de aquel lugar.  
  
-Remus, no sabía que los muggles hacían esa clase de cosas-  
  
-Pues Yo sí, papá una vez me sacó a pasear en una de ellas, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que aún no encontramos a James-  
  
-¡PADFOOT, MOONY! Aquí estoy-  
  
James corría hacia ellos, traía una sonrisa en su rostro, y en su mano Remus pudo distinguir lo que sería una esfera naranja.  
  
------------- ------------ ------  
  
A varios kilometro de ahí, en la capital del oeste.  
  
-Ya estoy harta Yamcha-  
  
-Pero Bulma no es lo que crees-  
  
Bulma le cierra la puerta en la cara,  
  
-Esta bien, si es lo que quieres- le grita Yamcha. -Ya Me voy-  
  
Bulma corre hasta su habitación, y se encierra. Después, de la aventura que tuvo con Goku, lo único que deseaba era un novio decente, creyó haberlo encontrado en Yamcha, pero después de superar su timidez con las chicas se había vuelto insoportable.  
  
Aspiró hondo, Estaba decidida, buscaría de nuevo las esferas del Dragon.  
  
---- ----------  
  
Sirius no podía creer lo que veía.  
  
-Gracias James, muchas gracias, eres el mejor amigo que nadie puede tener-  
  
-Oh, vamos no es para tanto Sirius- Le regañó Remus, pero el aludido ya se encontraba montado en su nuevo vehículo.  
  
-Derecha, acelerador, izquierda freno- se decía así mismo mientras que Remus solo negaba con la cabeza.  
  
-Déjalo Remus, además necesitábamos un medio de transporte-  
  
-Ya lo sé James,-  
  
-Entonces Moony deja de preocuparte, y Vámonos-  
  
James, Remus y Sirius se montaron en la motocicleta, iban un poco apretados, pero después de las súplicas de Sirius por comprarla, James no tuvo , más opción que hacerlo.  
  
Al volante Sirius, en medio James, y al Final Remus, con el mapa que había comprado.  
  
-Al parecer la próxima ciudad es la capital del Oeste- dijo Remus.  
  
-Creo que ahí podremos encontrar un poco más de información, sobre las esferas.-  
  
El trío inició la marcha, Viajaban a una velocidad promedio, pero de vez en cuando Sirius probaba la fuerza de la máquina.  
  
Ya tenían avanzado bastante kilometraje, cuando a lo lejos vieron mucho polvo levantarse.  
  
-¿Qué creen que sea?- preguntó James.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Sirius.  
  
Remus que venía atrás alzó un poco la mirada, y lo distinguió. -Creo que son motociclistas, son al menos diez, vienen para acá-  
  
Y en efecto, el polvo se acercaba cada vez más.  
  
-Cuando al fin estuvieron lo bastante cerca, se sorprendieron de lo que venía en las motos.-  
  
-Sirius- Dijo James. -Cierra la boca-  
  
-Pero James, eso es un cerdo conduciendo una motocicleta, dime que no me volví loco, y dime que los que acompañaban al cerdo eran un zorro, un tigre, y dos humanos-  
  
-No estas loco, Sirius, Yo tambien los vi- dijo Remus.  
  
El trío se detuvo, y dejó pasar al grupo. Pero a pocos metros de distancia, dieron media vuelta y se pararon frente, al trió.  
  
-Linda moto- dijo el cerdo. -Creo que me gustaría quedarme con ella-  
  
-En tus sueños cerdito- le contestó Sirius.  
  
-Padfoot- gritaron James y Remus al unísono, Pero era demasiado, tarde.  
  
-Me la pagaran mocosos-  
  
-Sirius- dijo Remus. -Si aprecias nuestra amistad..... ACELERA-  
  
Sirius no lo pensó dos veces, y le metió fondo, a la maquina.  
  
Tras ellos un grupo enardecido de rufianes los perseguían.  
  
-No se preocupen, recuerden lo que dijo el de la tienda, esta es la más rápida-  
  
-Si Padfoot, pero vamos tres personas en ella.... ¡HAY!- y La gorra de Remus salió volando.  
  
-Mi gorra-  
  
-No te preocupes Remus- dijo James. -Si la gente esta acostumbrada a ver cerdos conduciendo motos, no creo que se preocupen por ver a un chico con orejas de lobo-  
  
El grupo casi los alcanzaba cuando de pronto todos disminuyeron su velocidad.  
  
-Se detuvieron- Gritó Remus.  
  
-Era obvio, mi querido Moony, saben que no nos pueden ganar-  
  
-No creo que haya sido eso, Padfoot-  
  
-Entonces ¿Qué? James-  
  
-¡ESO!- James señaló hacia enfrente, el trío estaba llegando hasta una colina, sin bajada.  
  
-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH-  
  
Sirius no alcanzó a frenar, y el vehículo voló por los cielos.  
  
Por escasos segundos montones de emociones afloraron en ellos. Adrenalina, emoción, libertad, desesperación, miedo.  
  
Cayeron con un golpe seco sobre las dos llantas del vehículo, Sirius sintió como su muñeca izquierda se dislocaba, y barrió el volante, Derraparon un poco, hasta que se cayeron de la motocicleta.  
  
James, tenía una ligera raspada en el brazo, Remus en la parte que no le cubría el short, una herida algo profunda, pero Sirius tenía fracturada la muñeca.  
  
La motocicleta, solo unas pequeñas raspaduras.  
  
James fue el primero en incorporarse, corrió hasta Sirius que se sujetaba con firmeza la muñeca.  
  
-Creo que esta Rota James-  
  
-Haber déjame checarla,- y en efecto si lo estaba.  
  
-Y tu Remus, ¿Cómo estas?-  
  
-Estoy Bien James, solo necesito algo de agua, para limpiarme la herida, creo que escucho el correr del agua por aquella dirección-  
  
James trasformó varias rocas es recipientes para el agua.  
  
Cuando regresó, limpió la herida, -Cielos Remus, esta más profunda de lo que pensaba, la vendaré, pero no tengo nada para desinfectarla.-  
  
-No te preocupes James, ya pensaremos en algo. Lo mejor será acampar-  
  
Los tres se acercaron lo más que pudieron al agua. Y levantaron la casa de campaña.  
  
-Hubiéramos traído una mágica- se quejó Sirius.  
  
-No queríamos llamar la atención, Padfoot-  
  
-Como sea, hubiera sido mejor una mágica-  
  
Por fin los alcanzó la noche, La herida de Remus, no había mejorado en lo absoluto, y Sirius se quejaba mucho de todas la cosas.  
  
-Ya no aguanto, iré a dar una vuelta-  
  
Pero Sirius, puede ser peligroso.  
  
No se preocupen, iré como Padfoot. Sirius, se transformó, en un Lanudo perro negro.  
  
-------- -------------  
  
Bulma sobre volaba la zona. Miró su radar del dragon, una esfera estaba muy cerca del lugar, aterrizó su nave, ya era muy tarde como para empezar a buscar, mejor esperaría a que amaneciera, pero como no podía quedarse a la intemperie, guardó su nave, en una cápsula, y sacó de su bolsa otra, un sonoro PLOC Una casa completamente equipada apareció frente a ella.  
  
Sirius. Caminaba con un poco de dificultad, olfateaba cuanta cosa se le ponía en frente, de pronto escuchó una especie de explosión, su instinto merodeador le hizo buscar el origen de aquel sonido.  
  
Pasó por algunos arbustos, y ahí la vió, en medio de la nada una casa.  
  
------------------  
  
James observaba con preocupación la herida de su amigo. Cuando de pronto Sirius entró a la casa de campaña, todo sudado.  
  
-James, una casa-  
  
Los tres se encontraban, semi escondidos detrás de unos árboles. Observaban aquella casa, era muy extraña, era redonda, y no cuadrada como la mayoría de las casas, pero lo más extraño sin duda era que parecía tener electricidad.  
  
-Podemos ir y tocar- sugirió Remus.  
  
Pero James y Sirius no parecían muy convencidos. -Y si es otro de esos rufianes, creo que lo mejor seria investigar un poco-  
  
-Estoy deacuerdo James, de echo creo que podría ir como Padfoot a investigar un poco-  
  
-¿Y Por que Tu? Sirius-  
  
-Vamos James, creí que eras listo, ¿Quién demonios va a meter a un ciervo a su casa?-  
  
Tanto cono Remus como James no pudieron evitar soltar una risa.  
  
Sirius se transformó, en perro y se acercó sigilosamente a la casa. le dio varias vueltas al lugar, pero como no aparecía nadie, fue directo a la puerta, Se transformó en humano, toco varias veces y regresó a su forma canina, se echó al suelo.  
  
James y Remus observaba con atención, al parecer no había nadie en el lugar, pero de pronto se abrió la puerta y una muchacha salió por ella.  
  
Bulma abrió la puerta, estaba a punto de tomar un baño cuando oyó que tocaban. Se envolvió en su bata y se dirigió para ver de quién se trataba, miró por la cámara de vídeo, y vió a un perro negro echado en su puerta, al parecer estaba herido, no lo dudó y fue por él. Después de todo los perros eran su debilidad.  
  
-Pero mira que tenemos aquí. Estas herido de tu pata-, se agachó y acarició al animal, el cual no se negó en lo absoluto. Y lo metió el la casa.  
  
Sirius observaba con detenimiento, al parecer la única en la casa era la chica, y eso le pareció por demás extraño. Pero era ideal, así podrían ayudar a Remus.  
  
Sirius, observó a la chica, al principio se le hizo un poco extraña, por el color de su cabello, pero después de verla más detenida mente ella no estaba tan mal, y lo mejor de todo parecía ser muy amable.  
  
De pronto sucedió algo que lo freekeo totalmente. La chica se quitó la bata de baño justo frente a el, y se dirigió al baño, para ducharse.  
  
Sirius tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero después se agachó y se puso las patas sobre los ojos.  
  
Bulma se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento del animal, pero no le dio importancia.  
  
Después que Bulma entrara al baño, Sirius regresó a su forma humana, se había sonrojado, Sirius Black se había sonrojado, y de inmediato salió de la casa.  
  
Afuera James y Remus aguardaban, se sorprendieron al ver salir a Sirius corriendo de la casa.  
  
-Padfoot ¿Qué sucedió?-  
  
-Nada James, pero en la casa, solo esta una muchacha, creo que nos podrá ayudar-  
  
-Entonces vamos- dijo Remus.  
  
-Creo que debemos esperar un poco- dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntaron al unísono James y Remus.  
  
Sirius se ruborizó un poco. -Es que ella esta bañandose- 


	6. La chica de la capital del oeste

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, Tal vez no sea muy popular, pero me divierto mucho escribiéndola y eso es lo que cuenta.

DB, Remus Desire by Lars Black.

Capítulo 6:

__

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron al unísono Remus y James.

-Es que ella está bañándose-

Remus y James se miraron. -Padfoot, has dicho que esta bañándose-

-Así es, James, así que mejor esperamos un poco.-

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin se decidieron a tocar a la puerta.

-¿Creen que sea buena idea?- dijo Remus. -Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que una chica sola deje entrar a tres completos extraños a su casa-

-Hay Remus no nos eches la sal-

El trío se acercó a la puerta. Esta no tenía perilla ni nada por el estilo.

-Debes tocar ese botón- dijo Sirius.

Y James lo hizo. De pronto frente a ellos apareció una pantalla. Y en ella la imagen de una chica.

-Buenas Noches señorita- dijo James, Mientras que Remus tapaba las orejas con las manos..

-Tenemos un problema- dijo Sirius, poniendo su cara más sensual. -Tuvimos un pequeño accidente, cerca de aquí, y nos preguntábamos, si nos podría auxiliar-

Bulma veía a los tres chicos, que tenía enfrente, acababa de salir del baño, y solo tenía puesta una bata y la toalla enrollada en el cabello. Sin embargo, había tres jóvenes por demás apuestos, en la entrada de su casa. Había salido en busca de las esferas del dragon para conseguir novio. Esto debía ser el destino.

-No nos abrió- dijo Remus. -Mejor nos vamos-

Pero la imagen volvió.

-En un momento les abro- les dijo, y la imagen desapareció.

-Esto ha sido muy fácil- dijo James.

-Prongs ¿Qué esperabas? Somos encantadores, ninguna chica puede resistirse a nosotros-

James y Remus, jurarían que vieron salir humo de la cabeza de Sirius en ese instante.

-Pero Chicos, recuerden, solo nos da ayuda y nos vamos, no debemos perder mucho tiempo- Dijo Remus.

-Remus eres un aguafiestas-

La puerta se abrió. Y ante ellos una hermosa chica les daba la bienvenida. Pero Bulma, al ver las condiciones en que llegaban, olvidó por completo, su misión, y les proporcionó todo lo necesario. Para curarse.

Hemos tenido un accidente en una nocicleta, dijo James.

Y Bulma se les quedó viendo.

-Se dice Motocicleta James, y no es una motocicleta cualquiera, es una Speed64- dijo Sirius.

Primero Se enfocaron en la herida de Remus, ya que era la que en peor estado se encontraba..

Remus, ya adquirió el color del tomate, cuando Bulma le pidió que se quitara el short, para poderle limpiar la herida adecuadamente.

Bulma comprobó en ese momento que los chicos no tenían mala intensión.

-¿Y puedo saber como les ocurrió esto?.- le preguntó a Remus.

Mientras tanto James y Sirius se la pasaban curioseando en el resto de la casa.

-¡Mira James! Un tefelisor-

-Se dice televiosor Sirius, ya veo que no sabes nada del mundo muggle.-

-Claro que sí, James, MOTOCICLETA, ¿te suena?.-

Y James negó con la cabeza.

-Fuimos perseguidos, por una banda de……. - Remus dudaba si decirle o no. -…….. de animales-

Al decir esto, las orejas del licántropo, se movieron finamente. -Y luego caímos por una pendiente, creo que tuvimos suerte de no lastimarnos más.-

Bulma rió para sus adentros, de pronto empezó a recordar cuando le ocurrió lo mismo justo después de haber encontrado a Goku.

-Se ve, que no han tenido mucha suerte- le dijo.

A lo que Remus negó. -Disculpa por el atrevimiento, ¿Pero se puede saber que haces a la mitad de la nada completamente sola?-

-Busco algo- contestó Bulma.- ¿Y ustedes?-

-Pues nosotros también buscamos algo. Venimos de muy lejos,-

----------------------- -------

Y luego fue con Sirius.

-Está quebrada- le dijo. Nesecitarás algo más que vendas- mientras Bulma checaba al ojiazul, ambos chocaron miradas. Sirius de inmediato, desvió la mirada, ya que su mente se llenaba de cierta imagen no muy apta.

Bulma notó eso. -¿Oye, te conosco?, tu mirada se me hace muy familiar-

-Eh, no lo creo- se apresuró a decir Sirius. -Nosotros no somos de por aquí- agregó.

-Si, ya me lo dijo tu amigo- Bulma miraba con más detenimiento al chico frente a ella, definitivamente no estaba mal, de echo era muy guapo, muy muy guapo.

-Mi nombre es Bulma Brief- se presentó

Sirius soltó una pequeña carcajada. Lo cual molestó a la jóven.

-Te parece gracioso, espero con ansias saber como te llamas-

-Pues el mío es Sirius Black- contestó orgulloso.

Y Bulma echó a Reir, -¿Qué clase de nombre es Sirius?-

-Pues es mejor que Bulma, tenlo por seguro.-

-¡Sirius!- gritó Remus. -Disculpelo señorita Brief, es que es muy maleducado-

-No te preocupes…………-

-Remus, mi nombre es Remus Lupin, y el es James Potter-

-No hay problema Remus, se tratar con chicos como él- y el nudo final lo tiró con fuerza.

Sirius como hombrecito aguantó el grito de dolor.

-Bueno, entonces nos vámos, ¿No es así chicos?- dijo Sirius, abriendo la puesta de la salida. Y saliendo de la casa. bastante mal humorado.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda Bulma- dijo James.

--Ha sido un placer, digo casi un placer. (y le mandó una mirada fulminante al ojiazul)-

---------- ------------- -----------

El trió regresaba a su campamento.

-Lumus- dijo Remus, y una luz salió de su varita para ilunimar el lugar.

-Que se ha creido esa chica- gritó Sirius. -Nadie trata a Sirius Black de ese modo-

-Ya cálmate Sirius, al parecer te ha dejado una impresión-

-Muy gracioso James, muy gracioso, espero nunca tener que volverla a ver.-

Pero entonces Remus se detuvo en seco. Sus orejas se pusieron de punta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sirius.

-Algo no anda bien chicos, no escucho nada-

Y era cierto, todo el sonido del bosque había desaparecido, de pronto se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

-¡Es Bulma!- gritó el ojiazul. Y los tres echaron a correr.

------ -------

Bulma despedía a James, Remus y Sirius.

-Hay Bulma, cuando aprenderás, los guapos son los más cabezones- suspiró. Después de todo, los otros dos eran muy agradables, había sido una tonta los hubiera invitado a quedarse.

Entonces algo se movió entre los árboles.

-Chicos ¿Son ustedes?-

Pero de entre los árboles salió una jauría de lobos..

-AHHHHHHHHHH-

Los animales se acercaban lentamente a ella, cualqueir movimiento en falso, y la atacaban. La entrada estaba algo lejos, si echaba a correr podrían atraparla. Entonces, el que parecía ser el lider, saltó sobre ella. Por inercia cerró los ojos.

Sirius corría veloz mente entre los árboles, fue el primero en llegar al lugar, y lo que vió no le gustó para nada, un lobo se le estaba echando encima a Bulma. Con una rapidez increíble, sacó su varita.

-DESMAIUS- gritó, y un potente rayo salió disparado impactando al animal.

Bulma abrió los ojos. Pudo ver como Sirius, la salvaba del ataque. Pero eso solo había provocado que el resto de los animales enloquecieran y se les aventaran en cima.

Sirius sacó a dos Lobos de combate antes de llegar a donde la chica.. pero el peligro crecía considerablemente, los animales ya los tenía rodeados, pero la ayuda llegó en seguida, James y Remus les habían dado alcance. Todo tipo de hechizos volaron por el lugar. Claro que ninguno tan fuerte como para herir gravemente, solo para ahuyentar a los animales.

Bulma observaba con detenimiento, era obvio que estaba acostumbrada a ver cosas raras, pero esto era muy diferente a todo.

-Esto ha sido muy fácil- dijo el ojiazul, mientras miraba a sus amigos. Pero ese momento de descuido le valió para que un lobo, se le echara en cima.

Por el impacto Sirius soltó su varita, la cual cayó varios metros atrás, el animal trataba de morderlo, Remus y James no podían lanzar nada, ya que podrían herir a Sirius.

El ojiazul no vio otra alternativa. Se convirtió, en un perro lanudo, y logró quitarse al lobo de encima.

Los dos animales se veían uno al otro, Padfoot gruñía ferozmente. Los dos se abalanzaron uno contra el otro. Después de una buena revolcada Sirius salió victorioso, y el último lobo que quedaba salió huyendo del lugar.

James y Remus festejaban su victoria y se acercaron a Padfoot.

-Has estado genial- bramó James.

-Vaya que sí- continuó Remus. -Padfoot, el super perro-.

Bulma se acercó lentamente al perro negro.

-¿Entonces este perro es Sirius?- preguntó.

-Eh, pues, Si, si lo es- Contestó Remus.

Y Sirius volvió a su forma humana. Acomodó su cabello despeinado y miró fijamente a Bulma. -Me puedes agradecer luego chica- dijo pícaramente.

Pero de pronto ¡PLAF!.

-¡ENTONCES ERAS TU, ESO TE MERECES POR VERME SIN ROPA!- gritó la chica.

Tanto Bulma como Sirius, se pusieron de color tomate. Y James y Remus, se echaron a reír.

-Que bien te lo tenías guardado, eh Sirius-

-C A L L A T E- Le contestó el ojiazul mientras se sobada el golpe.

Bulma regresó a su casa, pero justo se detuvo en la entrada, y miró al trío. -Si gustan pueden pasar la noche en mi casa-

Los tres lo meditaron, ahora pasar la noche a la intemperie ya no parecía tan buena idea.

----------------- ------------------- ----------- --------------------

Ahora que observaban con más detenimiento el lugar, las cosas les parecían más extrañas. Todo lo muggle que había ahí, era por demás extraño.

Bulma les había acoplado una de las recámaras de la casa, no era muy amplio pero sin duda mejor que su casa de Campaña. Mientras que James y Sirius se acomodaban Remus gustoso se había ofrecido para ayudar con la cena.

-Pues Yo, me voy a meter a bañar- dijo Sirius, -Necesito quitarme este mal humor, esa chica si que me colma la paciencia, como se atreve-

-Ya, ya, Sirius, Yo estaría igual si alguien me hubiera visto sin ropa-

-CLARO James. Pero si hubiera sido Lily, mucho gusto ¿verdad?-

y Una almohada salió volando hasta el rostro del ojiazul.

-¡GUERRA!- gritó el Sirius, y montones de almohadas, y plumas se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió . -Chicos la cena………….- decía Remus cuando de pronto una almohada golpeó su rostro.

James y Sirius lo miraron expectantes.

Remus tomó la almohada. -Con que Guerra eh- y la arrojó al rostro de sus amigos.

Para cuando terminaron todo y todos estaban completamente cubiertos de plumas.

-Chicos-

-Dinos Remus-

-Yo no pienso limpiar nada-

----------------------- ------------------------ -------------- ---------

Por fin amanecía.

-¿En donde está nuestra Ropa?- gritaba Sirius. Desde la puerta de la habitación.

Bulma se acercó. -Su ropa estaba echa un asco, la metí en la lavadora- y se marchó de ahí.

Sirius murmuró algo.

-Dice que esta en la lavadora-

-¿Lavadora?- preguntó James.

-Es donde se lava la ropa- dijo Remus. -Pero si la acaba de meter, ¿Qué nos vamos a poner?, no podemos andar en Boxers todo el día.

-Ah, pues a mi no me importa- dijo el ojiazul. -Yo no le dije que lavara mi ropa, y si no le gusta……-

Pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Bulma entró como si se tratara de su casa. (aunque técnicamente lo era).

Sirius rápidamente jaló la sabana de su cama y se cubrió.

-¿Acaso no tienes modales?-

-Les traje algo para que se vistieran, claro, si quieres me voy y se quedan así-

-Muchas gracias Bulma- dijo James.

La ropa que les había llevado era exactamente igual, Playeras blancas de mangas azules con el logotipo de la Corporación Cápsula, y Shorts semi largos de color negro.

-No está tan mal- decía Remus, mientras se colocaba su colgante con la dragon ball.

La miró con detenimiento, -Solo 5 más Remus, 5 más y tú deseo se hará realidad-

-------------- ------------------ -------------------

Los tres se despedían de Bulma. Después de todo. Tenían que marcharse, aún tenían mucho que hacer.

Bulma miraba como los tres desaparecían por el bosque. Suspiró. Pero se recuperó pronto, ya había perdido un día, y mientras más rápido encontrara las esferas del dragon mejor.

Guardó su casa en una cápsula. Y sacó el radar del Dragon. Lo miró con detenimiento. La dragon Ball estaba muy cerca, de echo demasiado cerca, pero empezaba a moverse, y justo en la dirección que los tres chicos habían tomado.

-[Bulma, que tonta eres]- y corrió para alcanzarlos.

-¡REMUS, James! Esperen, esperen, Esperen-

---------------- ----------------- --------------------- -------

Los tres merodeadores no podían creer la suerte que tenían.

-A ver Bulma. Dimelo una vez mas, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a la capital de oeste?-

-Ya te lo dije James, iremos volando- y Bulma sacó su aero nave de la cápsula.

-WOW-

Durante el viaje los tres chicos le contaban todo lo referente a su mundo, después de la charla, que habían tenido en el bosque, Bulma gustosa había aceptado, ayudarlos a encontrar las esferas del Dragon, después de todo ¿qué tan seguido, te topabas con tres magos de otro mundo?, además de que ya le hacía falta algo de aventura, y su deseo simplemente no era comparable con el que ellos deseaban pedir.

-¿Es por eso que tienes esas orejas Remus?- le preguntó al ojos miel.

-Eh, no esa es otra Historia Bulma,, Pero de verdad te agradezco tu ayuda, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy-

-No es para tanto, extrañaba la aventura, y la verdad ansío saber tantas cosas de su mundo-

-¿entonces la siguiente Esfera del dragon esta en la capital del oeste?-

-No,- Contestó Bulma. -Primero iremos a mi casa, necesitamos más cosas para nuestro viaje.-

------- --------- -------

Remus Sirius y James, miraban con los ojos como platos la casa de Bulma.

-¡ES ENORME!-

-Bienvenidos sean todos- los recibió una mujer rubia, que de inmediato abrazó a los chicos.

-Soy la mamá de Bulma, hay, ustedes deben ser los nuevos novios de mi hija, desde que rompió con el joven Yamcha anda algo mal humorada. Hay, pero que hermosas orejas tienes jovencito- y la señora empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Remus.

-Cof. Cof- tosió alguien se trataba de un señor, de gafas algo bajo de estatura y traía un gatito negro en el hombro. -Deben disculpar a mi esposa, es algo efusiva cuando a visitas se refiere, cariño porque no vas a ver si la nueva pastelería ya abrió-

-Si, me encantan los pasteles, les traeré uno a los novios de Bulma, pero que apuestos son.-

Sirius reía para su interior. Definitivamente Bulma no se parecía nada a su madre.

Los merodeadores quedaron asombrados cuando descubrieron que Los Briefs eran dueños de la Famosa corporación Cápsula, Mientras esperaban a Bulma, curiosearon por el lugar, Casi les da un infarto, cuando un T Rex gigante, pasó a su lado, mientras paseaban por los jardines interiores del lugar.

-James, esta gente esta completamente loca, ¿qué clase de gente tiene un T rex como mascota?

-Vámos Sirius, no es para tanto, Son como Dragones, solo que no escupen fuego-

-Si, si, si, oye James, por cierto ¿Dónde está Remus?-

-


	7. TENKIAKI BUDOKAI

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

A partir de este capítulo, ya se entrará de llena en la historia de Dragon Ball, solo que algunos hechos estarán modificados, y algunos sucesos estarán mezclados y no van con la línea original; en resumen trataré de agregar toda la historia sólo con un enfoque diferente.

DB, Remus Desire by Lars Black

Capítulo #: Tenkiaki Budokai

Para los merodeadores la estancia en la corporación Cápsula fue una experiencia de otro mundo, nunca creyeron que algún día estarían en un lugar como ese, La fantasía y la tecnología se mezclaban de una manera muy extraña.

Mientras que James y Sirius, pasaban el tiempo de ociosos, Remus pasaba mucho tiempo con el Doctor Briefs, que gustoso le mostraba todas las cosas que tenían en la corporación.

-Esto es increíble-

-Oh, no es nada joven Lupin, nada comparado con las cosas que hace mi hija-

-¿Se refiere a Bulma?, No creí que ella……-

El Doctor Briefs echó a reír. -Si, ella es muy lista e ingeniosa, pero tiene su carácter, creo que por eso no ha conseguido un novio-

Remus rió para sí, conocía a alguien exactamente igual.

A la mañana siguiente estaban listos para iniciar su viaje y llenos de energía bajaron a desayunar, en la cocina se encontraba Bulma, que para sorpresa de todos llevaba un look diferente al que tenía cuando se encontraron, la chica le sonrió a Remus y a James pero le mandó una mirada de indiferencia al ojiazul.

Sirius ignorándola por completo se sentó y empezó a desayunar.

-Muy bueno señora Briefs, se ve que tiene buen toque para la comida.-

La mamá de Bulma rió.

-Hay, no Joven Black, Yo no cocino en lo absoluto, mi adorable hija Bulma es la que se encarga de ello-

-¡MAMA!-

-Hay Bulma, pero si es verdad, tienes muy buen sazón, y estoy segura de que tus novios disfrutan de tu comida.-

Bulma se molestó un poco, -Ya te lo dije mamá ellos no son mis novios-

-Pero Bulma no te enojes, si son tan adorables, JAJAAJAJA-

A los merodeadores les escurrió una gota por la cabeza.

Y la mamá de Bulma salió de la cocina.

Después del desayuna se dirigieron al patio en donde el Doctor Briefs le daba los últimos retoques a la nave que los chicos utilizarían para su viaje.

-Wow- dijeron al unísono al verla.

-Oye Bulma, ¿nosotros viajaremos en esa cosa?- preguntó James mientras le daba unos ligeros golpecitos con su varita.

-¡Claro!, esta es una aeronave tipo 005, se ve que ustedes no saben nada-

Remus se adelantó un poco. -Bueno, los muggles de nuestro mundo no están tan avanzados como los de aquí-

-¿Muggles?- preguntó perpleja.

-Así llamamos a la gente sin magia…… como tu Bulma.- dijo Sirius sonriendo irónicamente.

-Ah, si, pues prefiero ser una linda chica normal que un tonto engreído como tu-

Sirius Bufó. -Ja, linda chica si como no- y el ojiazul subió a la nave.

James y Remus suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza

-Este va a ser un largo viaje-

Bulma tomó su lugar de piloto y luego sacó de su bolsa un extraño artefacto.

-Bueno chicos, este es el radar del Dragon, nos ayudará a encontrar las esferas-

-¿Y realmente funciona?.- Preguntó Remus.

-Por supuesto Remus, así fue como los encontré a ustedes, su esfera era la más cercana a mi casa, la verdad pensaba reunirlas Yo sola, pero creo que tu deseo tiene más valides.-

-¿Y se puede saber que pensabas pedir?- preguntó Sirius.

-No- contestó tajante. -Ya basta de Charla y mejor nos marchamos.-

Remus tomó su lugar, y sacó la esfera que habían conseguido en el primer pueblo, la miró fijamente, solo cinco esferas más y su deseo se volvería realidad, solo 5 esferas más.

Según el radar la esfera más cercana a su posición se encontraba al noroeste de la capital, pero para su desgracia a la mitad de un sistema montañoso que era rodeado por un extenso bosque, tras una hora de vuelo, los merodeadores pegaron sus rostros a la ventana para poder apreciar mejor el paisaje de su alrededor

-Bulma- dijo Remus, -No creo puedas aterrizar allí abajo-

Bulma miró por la ventana. -Tienes razón, pero el radar indica que la esfera está por ahí-

-Yo no veo ningún problema-

-¿A que te refieres Prongs?- preguntó el ojiazul. Alzando una ceja. -Ah, va veo-

-Yo no los entiendo muchachos-

-Vamos Remus, eres más listo que eso, piensa, si Bulma no puede aterrizar cerca lo mejor será que nosotros bajemos -

-Pero Como Padfoot-

-En escoba- contestó James.

Y Sirius sacó de su mochila las tres escobas reducidas, con un movimiento de su varita las agrandó hasta su tamaño normal.

-¡Bulma ábrenos! la puerta- gritó Sirius.

-No me grites-

-Ash, ya basta ustedes dos, Bulma disculpa a Sirius, no tiene buenos modales-

-Gracias Remus- contestó la chica.

Pero Sirius miraba indignado a su amigo. -Vaya Moony, pensé que estabas de mi parte-

Bulma abrió la escotilla trasera de la nave, y el primero en salir fue James. Le Siguió Sirius, y por último Remus el cual le pidió el Radar a Bulma.

-Ire a buscar donde aterrizar,- gritó antes de cerrar la escotilla.

Remus salió y enseguida pudo sentir el frío aire golpeando su rostro, cuando alcanzó a sus amigos estos ya estaban jugando sobre sus escobas-

-¿Y bien Moony?- Preguntó el ojiazul -Para donde nos movemos-

Remus revisó el radar, la esfera se encontraba a menos de 100 metros a la redonda

-Esta cerca, necesitamos dividirnos para encontrarla más rápido. Y los tres merodeadores volaron en direcciones opuestas.

Pero tras 15 minutos de búsqueda James se acercó al ojos miel.

-¿Estás seguro Moony?. No veo más que piedras por Todos lados.-

-Si James, Bulma me aseguró de que el radar funcionaba a la perfección-

-Espera un segundo, ¿En donde está Sirius?-

A lo que Remus Negó.

Un poco más abajo. El ojiazul miraba con detenimiento una forma extraña sobre una de las montañas, y al acercarse pudo ver que se trataba de una especie de cueva, con lentitud se acercó a ella y desmontó su escoba,

-Lumus- susurró, y la cueva empezó a iluminarse. Caminó un poco hasta que vió algo que brillaba en el fondo, cuando llegó al lugar pudo ver que el objeto brillante era ni más ni menos que la Dragon Ball.

-Genial- dijo Para si, y estiró su brazo para tomarla. Pero entonces un ruido lo hizo voltear, agudizó lo más que pudo su vista, vió como la pared comenzaba a moverse.

-RAYOS- gritó. -ACCIO DRAGON BALL- y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Montó su escoba y elevó vuelo para encontrarse con sus amigos.

James vigilaba de un lado a otro cuando vió a Sirius volando a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-SNAPE- gritó el ojiazul, lo que hizo que Remus y James arquearan las cejas. Pero luego ambos pudieron ver que una especie de nube negra venía tras sus amigo.

-¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN Sirius! ¿Qué has hecho?- gritó Remus.

-Nada más esto- gritó el ojiazul mientras sacaba de su túnica la dragon ball.

Remus tomó la esfera naranja, y la guardó en su bolsillo.

-Y ahora a huir- gritó El ojiazul.

-No. Espera- lo detuvo James. -Remus, tápate tus orejas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tu solo hazlo-

Remus tapó sus orejas, mientras que James se apuntó la garganta con su varita.

-AGUS SONORUS- Gritó. Y enseguida profirió el grito más agudo que cualquier merodeador hubiese escuchado jamás.

El jirón de murciélagos empezó a disolverse.

Mientras que Sirius reía a carcajada abierta.-

-QUIETUS- Y su voz volvió a ser normal.

Y ahora con otra Esfera del Dragon los merodeadores partieron al encuentro de su nueva amiga. Cuando encontraron la nave, Bulma se encontraba a fuera hablando por un comunicador al parecer con su padre , y al ver a los chicos irradió de felicidad.

-Remus- la conseguiste Gritó.

A lo que Sirius tosió disimuladamente.

-En realidad ha sido Sirius- dijo el ojos miel.

-Ah-. Contestó Bulma. -Si, esta bien-

Y el ojiazul la fulminó con la mirada. -Bruja- susurró a lo bajo.

Pero entonces la mirada de la chica cambió drásticamente, se podía ver la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó James.

Bulma se mordió el labio interior. -Chicos, hay algo que se me había olvidado, temo que por la excitación de ayudarlos a buscar las esferas-

-No puede ser tan malo- agregó Remus.

-No es malo, pero es complicado, había olvidado que por estas fechas se celebrará el siguiente torneo de las artes marciales, y mis amigos participaran en el-

El trió alzó una ceja. -¿Torneo de que?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Torneo de las artes marciales- repitió Bulma. -Es una competición en donde los hombres más fuertes del mundo pelean. Para………

-Espera un segundo- la interrumpió Sirius. -No querrás decir que piensas dejarnos ¿O si?-

Bulma lo miró directo a los ojos. -Supongo que te dará gusto ¿Verdad?, ellos también son mis amigos y hace mucho tiempo que no los veo.-

-Nosotros te comprendemos Bulma.- agregó James, -Si hubiéramos quedado con nuestros amigos, respetaríamos-

-Ese es el problema- contestó la Chica. -También quiero ayudarlos a ustedes-

Todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Ya basta- gritó el ojiazul. -Para que nos hacemos tontos, la solución ideal sería que nosotros te acompañáramos al tornero,-

-Pero Sirius- interrumpió Remus.

-Nada Moony, solo piénsalo, Bulma ¿cómo cuanto tardaría el torneo?-

-Dos Dias-

-Ya ven, dos días no es nada, Si no fuera por Bulma, nunca hubiéramos conseguido el radar, y tengan por seguro que encontrar una esfera nos hubiera tomado más tiempo, creo que lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecer a Bulma toda su ayuda sería acompañarla al torneo-

Y aunque la chica lo no quisiera una sonrisa se le estaba dibujando en el rostro. -Gracias Sirius- dijo.

-Padfoot, tiene razón- dijo James, -Además, acaso no era este uno de los motivos de nuestro viaje, Conocer-

-Entonces está decidido- gritó Remus. -Bulma, No te preocupes nosotros te acompañaremos-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El trayecto hacia las islas del sur fue bastante placentero, Bulma estaba muy animada, y constante mente arrojaba miradas al ojiazul, el cual en ese instante dormía un poco (por no decir que babeaba en su séptimo sueño). No podía evitarlo, Sirius en verdad se le hacia muy guapo, tal vez habían iniciado con el pie izquierdo, pero el le había demostrado que no solo era un cabeza dura.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó Remus.

Bulma checó su radar. -No lo creo Remus, aunque llegaremos un dia antes, y sabes que es lo mejor, ya cheque el radar del dragon y una esfera se encuentra muy cerca de esa posición, así que terminando el torneo podremos conseguir otra-

-Me parece muy bien- contestó el ojos miel.

-¿Oye Remus?, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?, ¿Sirius Tiene novia?-

Remus soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que casi despierta a su amigo. -No lo creo Bulma, Padfoot es en chico especial, por lo tanto necesita una chica especial-

Y eso la alentó bastante.

XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A pesar de haber llegado un día antes la multitud que se encontraba en el lugar era increíble, toda clase de personas caminaba por el lugar, desde semi humanos hasta humanos extraños.

-Oigan- dijo Sirius, -Ya vieron a ese niño, es completamente pálido-

-Padfoot, no te han enseñado que señalar es de mala educación.- lo regañó Remus.

-Ya relájate Remus, haber, déjame rasparte detrás de la s orejas-

-¡Sirius!- Gritó Remus.

Mientras que James no dejaba de reír. --Miren, ahí viene Bulma-

-Espero que traiga algo de comer, Me muero de hambre-

-Padfoot, tu solo piensas en comida-

-Mi queridísimo Prongs, que puedo hacer, es uno de los dos más grandes placeres de la vida-

-Ah ¿Si?, y cual es el otro-

Bulma se acercó con la comida que había ido a buscar. -Chicos, les traje unos refrescos y unos perros calientes-

A lo que Sirius comenzó a toser.

James y Remus comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué?. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó Bulma frunciendo el ceño.

-No, Nada- contestó rápidamente Sirius, el cual estaba un poco colorado.

-Oye Bulma- dijo James. -Tu amigos ¿Van a tardar mucho?, ya tenemos todo el día esperando-

-No lo creo- contestó la chica. -Las inscripciones terminan a las 6 en punto, la verdad no creo que tarden-

Pero el tiempo siguió trancurriendo, y no había señal de los amigos de Bulma. Los merodeadores jugaban con sus varitas cuando de pronto….

-AH ¡Ahí estan!- gritó Bulma y el rostro se le llenó de felicidad,

Los Chicos vieron al grupo más peculiar de personas que se acercaba a ellos. Uno era chico de baja estatura completamente rapado.

-James-

-¿Dime Sirius?-

-Es mi imaginación o ese chico no tiene nariz-

James le pegó un pequeño codazo a su amigo. -Yo tambien lo noté, pero no vayas a salir con tus cosas ¿Eh?-

Sirius se sintió medio indignado. -¡HEY! ¿A que te refieres?-

El otro era un muchacho de cabello negro, el cual tenía dos cicatrices el su rostro, se veía bastante normal al lado de cerdo con uniforme militar, y del gato que venía volando junto a el. Ñuego venía una chica de complexión muy delgada y cabellos azules, ña cual parecía ser demasiado inocente Y por último un anciano calvo el cual traía cargando en su espalda un caparazón de tortuga.

El anciano se acercó rápidamente a Bulma y la abrazó de una manera nada fraternal.

-¡Bulma Tanto tiempo sin verte!- gritó el maestro Roshi.

A Bulma se le saltó una vena. -¡Ya no me toque viejo Libidinoso!- y le pegó un coscorrón.

A Los merodeadores les escurría una gota por la cabeza.

-¡Hola Bulma- dijo el chico que no tenía nariz. -Tanto tiempo sin vernos-

-El Gusto es mío Krilin- contestó ella. Y luego miró al muchacho de cabello negro. -Yamcha- dijo casi sin expresión.

-Bulma- contestó este y le sonrió.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sirius tosió intencionalmente, -COF, COF, COF.

-Ah. Si, Krilin, maestro Roshi, Yamcha, ellos son James, Sirius y Remus, son mis amigos y vinieron a acompañarme al torneo.-

-Mucho gusto- contestaron los chicos.

-¿Entonces vienes acompañada?- preguntó Yamcha alzando una ceja.

-Si- contestó Sirius inmediatamente dándole una falsa sonrisa.

James y Remus se miraron, su amigo estaba actuando…… raro.

-Por cierto, ¿Y Goku?- preguntó Bulma.

-¿Acaso no ha llegado?- dijo Krilin mirando su reloj, -Ya casi son las seis, conociéndolo seguramente se le olvidó que el torneo empezaba hoy-

-Ya llegará- contestó Yamcha. -Gokú jamás se perdería algo tan importante, lo mejor será que nosotros nos inscribamos de una vez…… por cierto ¿Y el maestro Roshi?-

Bulma bufó. -Seguramente estará persiguiendo a otras chicas-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faltando un minuto para que las inscripciones terminaran, el grupo ya estaba algo impaciente. Los merodeadores se preguntaban que clase de sujeto era esa tal Gokú, todos hablaban maravillas de él, que era una de las personas más fuertes que jamás hubieran conocido.

-Solo un minuto para las inscripciones- gritó el monje de la entrada.

Y todos empezaron a mirar hacia ambos lados de la calle, de pronto una ráfaga de viento y un montón de polvo se elevaba desde un lado, y en cuestión de segundos un chico con los cabellos más alborotados que jamás hubieran visto se encontraba frente a ellos, venía vestido con un traje tipo Tarzán, y en su rostro se reflejaba la más pura inocencia que se podía ver.

Sonrió al ver a sus amigos frente a el.

-¡BULMA!, ¡MAESTRO ROSHI!, ¡YAMCHA! ,¡KRILIN! QUÉ FELICIDAD VERLOS, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-AHS, Gokú- contestó Krilin, ¿Cómo? Que que hacemos, estamos esperándote.-

-¿Eh?, ¿En serio? No lo sabía- y rió llevándose la mano tras la cabeza.

Los amigos de Gokú negaron con la cabeza, el chico podía haber crecido pero seguía siendo el niño inocente de siempre.

Goku dejó de reír y miró directo a Remus. -Tu olor es extraño- dijo.

-¿Disculpa?- contentó el ojos miel.

-Hueles diferente- y frunció el ceño

-Ah, Goku, permíteme presentarte a mis amigos, ellos son Remus, Sirius, y James-

Gokú volvió a sonreír, -Mucho Gusto, Yo soy Son Goku- e hizo una reverencia. -Bonitas orejas Remus-

-Eh, si, gracias- contestó Remus algo apenado.

Fue entonces cuando notaron la cosa más peculiar en el aspecto de Goku, justo al final de su espalda sobresalía una especie de Cola de mono. La cual movía alegremente.

Gokú fue el último en inscribirse, después de eso, todos se dirigían al hotel donde se hospedarían, Bulma no había querido revelar mucho acerca de los chicos, solo había comentado que trabajaban para la corporación y que después del torneo harían una investigación en un lugar cercano, por su parte ellos tambien pensaban que era mejor mantener el secreto lo mejor posible, confiaban en Bulma, pero en los otros aún sería algo dificil.

Casi llegaban cuando de pronto tres personas les cerraron el paso, uno era el niño el cual Sirius había señalado más temprano, el otro era un viejo con un sombreo de Cisne, y el tercero era un joven, de aspecto musculoso, sin cabello y un ojo extra sobre su frente.

Tal vez era por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía, pero de inmediato presintieron que esos eran problemas.

-Roshi- dijo el anciano.

Y el maestro Roshi caminó hasta ponerse frente a él. -¿Qué?, ¿Quién me habla?. ¿Creí haber escuchado que alguien me hablaba pero solo tengo un montón de arrugas frente a mí?-

Tsuru se enojó. -¡AH, No has cambiado en nada! Viejo Senil, sigues siendo igual de vulgar a cuando eras joven-

-¿A quien le dices senil?- contestó Roshi.

Y ambos ancianos se fulminaron con las miradas.

-Maestro Tsuru- dijo el joven de los tres ojos, tomando a su maestro por el hombro.

-Ya lo sé TEN, este viejo bueno para nada no vale la pena, ya enfrentaremos nuestras diferencias después, solo quería saber si alguno de estos muchachos es tu discípulo, para decirle a Ten que no tenga piedad con ellos a la hora del combate.

-Krilin y Yamcha se enojaron-

-Si, ellos tres son mis discípulos- contestó Roshi. -Y no necesitamos de tus advertencias-

-Entonces todo será decidido en combate, tus discípulos contra los míos- y los tres se marcharon-

Remus, Sirius, y James estaban bastante perplejos, haber venido a este mundo por las dragon Ball, les estaba dejando la experiencia más extraña que jamás hubieran vivido, conocían a toda clase de personas, pero lo más interesante apenas estaba por venir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este capítulo ya terminó.

El próximo se llamará: _Tenkiaki Budokai II._

En este capítulo ya se adentraron más a la historia de Dragon Ball, y conocieron a más personajes, En esta historia no iré exactamente Cronológicamente, sino que acomodaré los eventos para formar el Fic.

Agradezco a todos lo aquellos me dejaron un Review, en especial a **Morgana** que me animó a continuarlo


	8. TENKIAKI BUDOKAI II

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K, Rowling, Dragon ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Antes que todo muchas gracias por leer este fic.

DB, Remus desire by Lars Black

Capítulo 8: Tenkiaki Budokai II

El día había amanecido soleado, perfecto para la realización del torneo, Y a pesar del incidente de la noche en la que el maestro Tsuru intentó sacar a Gokú de la competencia, todos estaban en perfectas condiciones.

¡Chicos- gritó Remus. -apresúrense, ya nos están esperando-

-Moony, una cosa es que a ti te valga un comino tu apariencia, pero yo debo estar reluciente- gritó el ojiazul desde el baño.

-Allá tu- gritó James.

Y él y Remus salieron de la habitación.

¿Cómo creas que sea- preguntó el ojos miel.

¿Qué-

-El dragón James, el dragón de las esferas, una vez leí que los dragones orientales eran distintos a los occidentales-

-Pues no lo sé- contestó James llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -Con esto de que aquí todo es distinto, puede ser cualquier cosa-

Sirius los alcanzó justo al final de las escalera, Cuando llegaron al mostrador de información Bulma los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya vamos Tarde- dijo. -Gokú y los demás tuvieron que marcharse-

-Dile eso a señor perfección- contestó Remus mientras señalaba al ojiazul.

Bulma, el maestro Roshi, Lanch, Ulong, Puar y los merodeadores llegaron al lugar del torneo, pero este ya estaba completamente lleno.

-Es una lástima- dijo James-No tendremos muy buena visión desde aquí- y saltó un poco para ver si alcanzaba a notar la plataforma.

-Podríamos usar las escobas- objetó Sirius. -Pero no todos podríamos ver-

-Esto no hubiera pasado si todos fueran puntuales- dijo Bulma y fulminó a Sirius con la mirada.

-Es una lástima- dijo Lanch, pero en ese instante pasó volando cerca de su nariz una abeja y estornudó. -ACHUU-

Bulma y los demás pusieron ojos de plato y se agacharon.

Los merodeadores quedaron con el ceño fruncido.

De la nada Lanch había sacado una ametralladora y su cabello antes azul ahora era rubio.

¡TODOS FUERA DE MI CAMINO- gritó y empezó a disparar a los presentes, los cuales se quitaron para no recibir una bala.

-Vamos muchachos- gritó Lanch a los merodeadores. -Ahora tendremos un lugar hasta el frente-

Una gota de agua les escurrió por la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al frente y la multitud se cerró tras ellos un fuerte viento sopló y con un cabello Lanch volvió a estornudar, su cabello regresó a la normalidad e ingenuamente dijo.

¡Hay¿Qué pasó¡Que bueno, ya tenemos lugar hasta el frente-

Una gota de agua les escurrió por la cabeza.

-Un segundo- interrumpió Remus. ¿En donde quedó el maestro Roshi-

-Bah- dijo Bulma. -Seguramente está husmeado por ahí-

-Tall vez ell muy cobalde se escondió para no ver perder a sus discípulos- se escuchó decir a alguien.

Todos voltearon hacia la izquierda, y ahí se encontraba el maestro Tsuru.

-El único que saldrá huyendo de aquí es usted- gritó Bulma.

-Ya lo velemos- contestó Tsuru con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y después de 10 minutos de espera, un hombre rubio y con gafas negras salió a la plataforma.

¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes al Vigésimo segundo Torneo de las Artes Marciales- gritó con mucho énfasis.

-Uju- gritó Sirius. Y Remus y James voltearon a verlo.

¿Qué?. La emoción se contagia-

Y una gota de agua les escurrió por la cabeza

Y el anunciador continuó.

-Como podrán ver solo ocho excelentes luchadores han llegado a la final del torneo, ya se ha realizado un sorteo para ver quien lucha contra quien, y los concursantes quedaron de la siguiente manera-

En el primer combate: Ten Shin Han vs Yamcha

Del grupo solo Sirius no aplaudió.

Tsuru rió maléficamente.

En el segundo combate: Jackie Chun vs El Lobo- hombre

Las orejas de Remus se alzaron al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Chicos¿no habrá querido decir hombre lobo-

-Bah, Remus no sé ni porque te preocupas- contestó Sirius. -Seguramente es su nombre artístico o algo por el estilo-

-En el tercer Combate: Chaoz vs Krilin.

-Y en el cuarto combate el participante Son Goku vs el participante Nathan (aquí la verdad no me acuerdo como se llamaba el tipo, pero era un Boxeador patrocinado).

Todas las chicas aplaudieron como locas.

-Pero si ni siquiera es guapo- dijo James.

-Tu de que te preocupas Prongs, Lily no está aquí-

-Ja, ja,. Muy gracioso Padfoot-

-Hey, ya cálmense- los regañó Remus. -La primera pelea está a punto de empezar-

Varios monjes empezaron a tocar los tambores, Yamcha y Ten tomaron posición de combate. Y otro monje golpeó con mucha fuerza el gong.

La pelea había comenzado. Yamcha y Ten desaparecieron de la plataforma.

¡Que demonios- gritó Sirius y empezó a buscarlos por la plataforma.

-Pero un segundo después reaparecieron justo del otro lado.

-Son muy rápidos- dijo James mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

La velocidad con la que movían no parecía sorprender en nada a Bulma.

Ambos intercambiaban golpes, patadas, bloqueos.

-Vamos Yamcha tu puedes- gritaban Bulma y los demás.

Y después de un choque de patadas ambos se separaron.

-No peleas tan mal- dijo Ten. -Pero si eso es lo único que el mejor discípulo del maestro Roshi puede hacer…… que decepción-

Tanto Yamcha como Ten saltaron y entablaron combate en el cielo.

¿Cómo pueden hacer eso- preguntó Remus a Bulma. ¿Acaso todos aquí……?

-Claro que no- contestó la muchacha-Solo personas realmente extraordinarias pueden hacer eso, se necesita entrenar duro, la mayoría de las personas no pueden ni abrir un frasco-

-Pero es posible- agregó Remus- Viendo como Ten y Yamcha caían a la plataforma suavemente.

-James, Solo ímagina- dijo Sirius con ojos risueños, Pero Prongs ya estaba fantaseando.

Un fuerte grito los hizo regresar a la realidad.

Ten Shin Han acababa de propinarle un fuerte golpe a Yamcha, el cual jadeaba para recuperar el aire.

-Yamcha, Reacciona- Gritó Bulma.

Pero el muchacho de cabello negro no podía moverse. Ten se acercó a él y con una patada de frente hizo que Yamcha cayera del otro lado de la plataforma.

-Ríndete- le gritaban sus amigos. Pero este no lo hacía.

Ten volteó hacia donde Bulma y los merodeadores lo miraban y sonrió con malicia.

Ten saltó y con la rodilla cayó justo en la pierna de Yamcha.

Sirius sujetó con fuerza la barda frente a él, James y Remus apretaban los dientes. La pierna de Yamcha oscilaba de una manera muy peculiar.

-Ya basta- Gritó Bulma y se tapó los ojos.

El anunciador empezó su cuenta

-1………. 2……….3.

Ten Sin Han se acercó a Yamcha y empezó a presionar la fractura. Yamcha mudo por el dolor no podía rendirse.

-Esto está mal- gritó Sirius, y sacó su varita, Brincó la barda, pero justo aterrizó sintió una especie de fuerza rodeándolo, esta no le permitía moverse.

4…….5…….6

Ten seguía presionando la herida.

Remus y James también saltaron la barda.

-Esto es basura- dijo Ten y con una patada sacó a Yamcha de la plataforma. Este cayó sobre Sirius, que de pronto ya había recuperado su movilidad.

El ojiazul volteó a todos lados y pudo ver al pequeñin pálido señalándolo.

-Esto está mal- dijo James al ver la pierna de Yamcha. -Un Inmendo podrá regresarla a la normalidad, pero aún así tendremos que esperar a que sane-

James apuntó su varita y gritó -INMENDO-

Un rayo plateado envolvió la pierna de Yamcha y esta regresó a una posición normal.

-FERULA- gritó Remus y en montón de vendas enrollaron la pierna.

Los tres amigos sonrieron.

¿Se pondrá Bien- preguntó Bulma desde el otro lado de la barda.

-Si, contestó Remus. -No como ese maldito cuando acabemos con él.

Los monjes médicos llegaron y se llevaron a Yamcha a la enfermería.

-Yo lo acompañaré- dijo Puar y se fue volando con los médicos.

El maestro Tsuro Sonrió. -Que les dije, los discípulos de Roshi, son unos perdedores-

-Debería callarse anciano- dijo Sirius. -Su discípulo no es mejor persona que usted-

-Di, lo que quieras muchacho insolente, lo único que impolta es ganar, y Ten es el más fuelte de todos-

-La fuerza no es lo único que importa- contestó James.

-Solo los peldedores dicen eso- y Tsuru rió.

El anunciador se acercó a los merodeadores.

-Chicos, no pueden permanecer aquí, deben regresar del otro lado para que el torneo pueda continuar-

-Si- asintieron los chicos.

Pero antes de que Remus regresara a su lugar, el anunciador se acercó disimuladamente a él y le susurró.

-Hey, chico, eso que hicieron fue increíble, supongo que vienen acompañando al joven Goku, y si es así creo que todo es posible-

Remus asintió aunque aún dudaba a que era a lo que se refería.

Ya estando listos el anunciador llamó para el siguiente combate.

¡En Nuestro siguiente combate participará ni más ni menos que el campeón del torneo pasado¡JAKIE CHUN, y Jakie salió mandando besos y con el símbolo de la paz.

¿Un viejito ganó el torneo pasado- preguntó James.

-No debes llevarte por las apariencias Prongs- contestó Remus.

-Contra- dijo el anunciador. -El LOBO- HOMBRE-

Remus fijó bien su mirada.

Y del la parte de atrás de la plataforma salió un sujeto humanoide con aspecto de lobo.

El ojos miel se desilusionó un poco, las personas animales parecían ser muy comunes en este mundo, ya habían visto Perros, gatos, cerdos y toda clase, así que este debía ser solamente un lobo.

Cuando salió gruñó al ver a Jakie Chun.

-No parece muy contento- dijo Sirius.

-Pr fin nos encontramos Jakie Chun- dijo el lobo hombre-Por fin tomaré mi venganza-

Jackie lo miró con las cejas arriba.

-No sé de que hablas- contestó. -Yo jamás te había visto, y por eso estoy seguro de nunca haberte hecho algo-

-Tal vez no me habías visto, pero tu eres el responsable de mi desgracia-

Los monjes empezaron a tocar los tambores y luego el gong.

-AHGRRRRRRR- y el lobo hombre se arrojó sobre Jackie, el cual con suma delicadeza y técnica esquivó sus golpes.

-Me las pagarás- gruñó el lobo hombre. Y arremetió con más fuerza, pero igual Jackie esquivaba sus golpes.

-Por que no me dices que fue lo que te hice- dijo Jackie. -Y así tal vez podamos arreglarlo-

-Nunca podrás arreglarlo- contestó. -Pero te lo diré, para que sepas porque te odio tanto.-

-yo en realidad no soy un lobo hombre¡Soy un Hombre lobo!.

Remus alzó su mirada, ahora ya le interesaba lo que el sujeto fuera a decir.

-Cuando era pequeño fui mordido por otro hombre lobo, y adquirí su maldición, y con cada luna llena me trasformaba en esto. Cuando la luna cambiaba yo regresaba a la normalidad-

¿Te imaginas Remus, Ser un hombre lobo así no estaría tan mal, al menos tendrías tu conciencia-

-Si, ya lo creo Sirius- contestó el ojos miel.

-Pero hace tres años justo en este lugar, tu destruiste mi vida, yo me encontraba como lobo hombre cuando tu ¡DESTRUISTE LA LUNA, y ya no pude regresar a la normalidad-

Los merodeadores fijaron su mirada en el hombre lobo y luego en Bulma,

Remus instintivamente volteó hacia el cielo.

¿Es cierto- preguntó James desconcertado. ¿Destruyeron la luna-

-Si, contestó Bulma. -Hace tres años, en el torneo pasado, Jackie la destruyó porque Gokú……

-Por eso no me he trasformado- interrumpió Remus. -Siquiera me he sentido mal, y por estas fechas ya debería estar llena-

Bulma se llevó las manos a la boca. ¡Es cierto! Tu también eres un hombre lobo-

-Si, pero no como él, mi transformación es dolorosa y me convierto por completo en el animal, no soy yo mismo-

Mientras tanto en el cuadrilátero Jackie Chun meditaba sobre lo que el lobo hombre acababa de decirle.

-Entonces quieres decir que necesitas la luna para volver a la normalidad-

-Así es, pero tu la destruiste y ahora no puedo volver a la normalidad, si tan solo pudiera ver la luna llena una vez más regresaría a la normalidad-

-Entonces ya sé que es lo que debemos hacer- contestó Jackie, Yo puedo ayudarte a que regreses, pero debes estar convencido de que esto funcionará-

¿Qué, de que hablas¿Cómo piensas hacer eso-

-Es muy fácil- contestó Jackie, te haré ver la luna de nuevo-

Ahora los merodeadores tenían puesta su atención a los luchadores, sobre todo Remus.

-Pero voy a necesitar ayuda- agregó Jackie y volteó a su alrededor. -Krilin, tu puedes ayudarme-

¿Yo- dijo Krilin.

-Anda acércate, necesito que te pongas aquí-

Y Krilin se acomodó de espaldas al lobo hombre.

-Esto es lo que voy a hacer, voy a hipnotizarte, voy a hacerte creer que la calva de nuetro amigo es la luna llena-

¡Oiga- gritó Krilin.

Adentro Gokú reía a carcajadas.

-Debe estar bromeando- dijo James.

-Pero recuerda amigo Prongs, en este mundo todo puede ser posible-

Jakie empezó con una danza y unos movimientos con sus manos, el lobo hombre veía fijamente la cabeza de Krilin.

Jakckie continuó con su danza y de pronto

POF, El lobo hombre se transformó en hombre, en un horrible hombre.

¡Increíble funcionó- dijo James.

-Pero que desgracia- dijo Sirius. -Es horrible, se hubiera quedado como lobo hombre¿no lo crees Remus-

Pero Remus no contestó, fu mirada seguía fija hacia la plataforma.

¿Remus- y pasó su mano frente a la cara de su amigo.

James volteó a verlos y en ese instante Remus tuvo un espasmo.

¿Qué sucede- gritó Bulma.

-No lo sé- contestó Sirius, y sujetó a su amigo, Remus tuvo otro espasmo.

¿Remus-

Sus pupilas se dilataron y alargaron y los colmillos empezaron a crecerle.

-Se está transformando- gritó James, y también lo sujetó.

Pero Remus de un golpe se libró de ambos y saltó sobre la barda, los presentes gritaban y se alejaban.

Pero Remus no se estaba trasnformando, ya que su apariencia ya no cambiaba, era como si su lado salvaje se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo.

¡Remus- gritó James. -Tienes que tranquilizarte, tienes que regresar-

Pero Remus no parecía Reaccionar.

Sirius miró a todos lados¡Prongs¡Es la hipnosis- gritó. -El cree que vió la luna llena-

-Por eso no se transforma- agregó James-Ya que no es la de verdad-

¡Jackie- gritó El ojiazul. -Tienes que deshacer el trance-

Y ambos saltaron para sujetar a su amigo, cuando ya lo tuvieron dominado Jackie inició otra danza y otros movimientos y de pronto Remus dejó de luchar para soltarse, sus músculos se relajaron, quedó inconsciente-

El anunciador se acercó-

¿Sucede algo muchachos, parece que su amigo tuvo un ataque.-

-Ya está bien- respondió James. -Y levantó a su amigo-

-Como sea si gustan pueden llevarlo a la enfermería de las instalaciones-

-Creo que será lo mejor- dijo Sirius, y fue con Bulma. -Llevaremos a Remus a la enfermería, para ver si ya está bien-

-Yo voy con ustedes- se ofreció la muchacha.

-No, así está bien, además sigue tu otro amigo, no sería justo que te perdieras su pelea-

El ojiazul sonrió.

Y luego llevaron a Remus para adentro.

Remus abrió los ojos, se sentía muy cansado, justo como si acabara de transformarse, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, volteó su cabeza hacia la ventana más cercana y ya era de noche, intentó ponerse de pie, y sintió una fuerte migraña.

Miró a su alrededor y todas las camas junto a el estaban vacías.

-Ahhhh, mi cabeza- e intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo, esta vez tuvo éxito y ya parado se dirigió a la ventana, tenía razón, ya era de noche, las estrellas llenaban el firmamento, pero este se veía vacío, no había luna.

¡Ya despertaste- escuchó detrás de el y giró la cabeza.

Era Bulma, la cual traía una charola con comida y una bolsa de papel.

-No debería estar de pie-

-Ya me siento mejor- contestó Remus, y le dio otra migraña. ¡AY-

Mejor volvió a recostarse.

-Bulma ¿En donde están James y Sirius-

-Los mandé a dormir, no se habían despegado de aquí desde la tarde-

Remus sonrió, así eran sus amigos.

……-Y me dejaron esto para cuando despertaras-

Bulma le entregó la bolsa de papal, la cual contenía una variedad extensa de chocolates. Tomó uno y se lo comió.

¿Bulma que sucedió, recuerdo el segundo combate, y que el viejito intentaba hipnotizar al lobo hombre……-

-Pues no sé como, explicarlo, entraste como en una especie de trance, y empezaste a comportarte extraño-

-Mmm, ya veo, me lo imagino¿Y que pasó con el torneo-

-Pues, en el segundo combate ganó Jackie Chun, en el tercero Krilin venció al niño del maestro Tsuru, y en el cuarto Gokú venció de un solo golpe a Nathan.

En el siguiente combate Jackie Chun se rindió, y Ten Shin Han ganó-

Remus frunció el ceño.

-Goku venció a Krilin, y mañana se llevará a cabo el combate final-

-Gokú contra Ten Shin Han- susurró Remus. -Espero que Goku sea lo bastante fuerte para derrotarlo-

No te preocupes, Goku es un niño muy fuerte-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Remus salió del hospital al día siguiente, justo a tiempo para ver el último combate, De nuevo llegaron tarde, pero esta vez las personas se hicieron a un lado con tal solo verlos y así tuvieron un lugar justo al frente.

Ahora junto a ellos estaba Tsuru con el niño pálido.

Sirius le dio una mirada acusadora, recordaba cuando intentó ayudar a Yamcha, y estaba seguro de que ese niño tenía algo que ver.

Yamcha se encontraba con ellos, y aunque aún tenía enyesada la pierna se sentía mucho mejor.

-Bueno, por fin veremos a Gokú en acción- dijo James.

Y el combate comenzó. En verdad era increíble la manera en que ambos combatían, y a eso se le unían todas las cosas grandiosas que las personas de este lugar podían hacer.

Saltos gigantes, incluso podían volar, pero lo que sin duda los dejó boquiabiertos fue cuando Gokú y Ten Shin Han se encontraban a una distancia promedio.

Gokú juntó sus dos manos pegándolas por las muñecas

-KAME HAME……..

Los chicos sintieron los vellos erizárseles.

¿Qué hace- preguntó Remus.

Pero del otro lado Ten Shin Han hacía algo parecido, solo que ese tenía su dedo índice sobre su frente-

-DO DON……

¡HA¡PA- gritaron al unísono, y una especie de onda de energía se disparó de sus manos.

Las ondas chocaron en el centro y hubo una gran explosión.

¡WOW- dijeron los tres.

-Chicos, tenemos que aprender a hacer eso- dijo Sirius.

Y el combate continuó. Goku sin duda era un chico muy fuerte, pero Ten Shin Han tenía la ventaja por la estatura.

De pronto Goku empezó a perder velocidad, Y Ten Shin Han lo golpeaba con mayor facilidad.

¿Qué le ocurre a Gokú- preguntó Remus. -Parece que tiene dificultad para moverse-

Y así era, no lograba esquivar los ataques, De pronto Ten Shin Han, empezó a concentrarse.

-DO, DON PA- gritó y el rayo golpeó de lleno a Gokú.

El chico de la cola de mono casi cayó de la plataforma.

-Gokú ¡Levantate- gritaban Bulma y Yamcha.

Pero Goku no podía.

-No puedo- gritó. -Algo me impide Levantarme-

Y el anunciador comenzó su conteo. -1….2…... 3.

Sirius miró hacia donde estaba el maestro Tsuru y Chaoz, el pequeñin apuntaba a Gokú con su dedo.

-Es él- susurró. -Ese maldito está haciendo trampa-

4….. 5….. 6….. 7……

Sirius rápidamente empujó a las personas que estaban entre él y Chaoz. Sacó su varita.

-IMPEDIMENTA- gritó.

8….. 9……-

Goku reaccionó y se puso de pie.

-Eres un tramposo- le gritó a Ten Shin Han.

Abajo Sirius apuntaba con su varita al maestro Tsuru.

¡Deje en paz a Gokú-

En la plataforma Ten Volteó hacia donde estaba su maestro.

¡CHAOZ VUELVE A ESTROPEAL LOS MOVIMIENTOS DEL CHICO PALA QUE TEN GANE DE UNA VEZ-

-No- susurró Ten. ¡NO- gritó. -Maestro entonces de verdad está interfiriendo en la pelea-

-Polsupuesto- gritó Tsuru. -Ahora Ten acaba con ese mocoso insolente-

-No- gritó Ten. -Yo quiero ganarle por mi cuenta-

-No seas tonto, lo único que importa es que ganes-

Ten miró a Gokú, y luego a Chaoz. ¡Chaoz, Dejalo-

Pero el maestro Tsusru no iba a dejar que se subordinaran de esa manera, Chaoz se hizo a un lado, y Tsuru en venganza iba a arremeter contra el, pero de pronto Un Potente KAME HA HA, lo golpeó.

Todos voltearon para ver el origen de este, y desde la parte de atrás de la plataforma Jackie Chun había echado a Volar a Tsuru.

-Creo que ya podemos continuar- dijo Chun.

El torneo continuó, y en un espectacular final, Ten Shin Han ganó, solo porque Gokú fue golpeado por un vehículo y cayó primero de la plataforma.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

El torneo había terminado, por lo tanto los merodeadores junto a Bulma estaban dispuestos a despedirse de sus amigos.

La verdad era que Sirius ya había echo las pases con Yamcha, y Remus había echo gran amistad con Gokú, en cierta forma eran muy parecidos.

¿Y que piensas hacer ahora Gokú- preguntó Bulma.

Goku se llevó las manos a la cabeza-Pues no lo sé, creo que iré a comer y luego a dormir un poco-

-Oye Gokú- dijo James. ¿Qué te parece si vienes con nosotros-

¿Con ustedes¿a dónde-

-Mira Gokú, estamos buscando las esferas del Dragon, Remus quiere pedir un deseo a Shen Long- contestó Bulma.

Y Remus sacó la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

Gokú la miró con ojos soñadores y se acercó Ella.

¡ABUELITO- gritó y la tomó. -Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía-

¿Qué te parece Gokú, puedes venir con nosotros y cuando Remus pida su deseo puedes quedarte con la esfera antes de que se esparzan de nuevo-

Remus quedó sorprendido, la verdad era que ya se había encariñado con la esfera, y después de que se cumpliera su deseo pensaba quedarse con ella, y al parecer Sirius y James pensaban igual que su amigo.

-Un momento Bulma- interrumpió James. ¿Qué quisiste decir con que se esparzan-

-Bueno, cuando Shen Long cumple un deseo, las esferas se convierten en piedras y se esparcen por el mundo, el dragon puede cumplirte dos deseos, si le pides los dos, las esferas regresan a la normalidad hasta después de un año, pero si solo le pides uno solo tardan tres meses-

-Tres Meses- susurró Remus. -Eso era demasiado tiempo, no podían esperar tanto-

Tenía que resignarse, de ninguna manera podría conservar la esfera, primero le pertenecía a Gokú, y segundo no podía esperar por ella.

¿Entonces que Dices Gokú, nos acompañaras-

Y el chico de la cola asintió. -Pero primero hay que comer algo- y su estómago gruñó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Este capítulo ya terminó, espero les haya gustado.

Como pudieron leer Gokú se ha sumado a la compañía.

Les recuerdo que la historia es atemporal.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Recomiendo mis otras historias:

_TWINS_: Completa. Harry tiene un hermano gemelo, pero Voldemort lo descubre antes que todos, y ahora Dumbledore tendrá que cambiar todos sus planes.

_Through the Dragon Eyes_: La primera parte de Twins vista desde los ojos de Draco.

_Solo Harry, Solo Draco_: Completa. Draco Malfoy descubrirá que hay mucho más detrás del niño que vivió.

_The GRIM Prank_: Completa: Una broma de James y Sirius para sus compañeros de curso.

_¿Igualito a Papá:_ Remus y Severus son padres, y son hijos son realmente especiales.

_Aquel al que siempre temió_: Tras un accidente Dumbledore regresa a sus 15 años, su plan proteger a Harry, pero no todo resulta tan sencillo.

_La sangre que nos une_: Antes de casarse El padre de Lily tuvo un hijo, ahora este busca a la familia que le queda, y Harry no puede creer que al fin dejará a los Dursleys.


	9. El discipulo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Gracias a Todos los que leen este fic.

DB Remus Desire by Lars Black.

Capítulo #: El Discípulo

El Torneo de las artes marciales había terminado, dando como Ganador a Ten Shin Han, pero eso no menguaba los ánimos de nadie. Ahora que habían cumplido su promesa a Bulma, regresarían a la búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragon.

-Esto ha sido muy emocionante-

-Ya lo creo Moony- contestó Sirius. -Me pregunto si nosotros podremos hacer algo como eso-

-Tal vez con un poco de practica- dijo James acostado desde su cama, El merodeador se levantó y se sentó a la orilla. Su semblante era más serio de lo normal. Y Remus y Sirius lo notaron.

-¿Ocurre Algo Prongs?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-No lo sé,... llevamos varios días en este lugar, ¿Creen que alguien se haya dado cuenta de que no estamos?.-

Remus y Sirius fruncieron el ceño. Definitivamente algo raro le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo.

Sirius se acercó lentamente, pasó el Brazo por su cuello y sonrió. -Vamos James, Sé que extrañas a Lily, pero créeme, todo esta bien.-

James miró a su amigo, confiaba en él, pero tenía un fuerte presentimiento.

A la mañana siguiente había desaparecido por completo.

-¡Hola Gokú!- gritó Sirius. -¿Listo para desayunar?.

Gokú se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y el estómago le gruñó. -Ah, tengo mucha hambre-

-Pues ya somos Dos-

Y ambos bajaron al restaurante del hotel.

Cuando Bulma, James y Remus les dieron alcance la mesa en donde comían ya se encontraba llena de Platos vacíos y Goku y Sirius seguían comiendo como si todavía no hubieran probado bocado.

James Bufó. -Padfoot, ni creas que cuando regresemos no te dejaré escabullirte a las cocinas otra vez.-

Después de tomar el desayuno los cinco salieron al patio, ya estaba listos para continuar con la aventura.

-¿Y a donde iremos ahora?- preguntó el ojos miel.

Bulma sacó el radar del Dragon. Un poco al norte de su ubicación se encontraba una esfera.

-Vaya, tenemos suerte- dijo alegremente. -Hay una esfera un poco al norte de nosotros, Si tenemos suerte hasta la podemos encontrar hoy-

Remus se puso muy contento. -¿Y bien, que esperamos?-

Bulma sacó de su bolsillo la cápsula le dio un pequeño click y tras una pantalla de humo apareció la nave.

Remus subió enseguida, seguido de Bulma.

-¿Subes Gokú?- preguntó James.

Gokú lo miro perplejo. Y luego sonrió. -No, yo ya tengo como volar-

-¿Acaso también puedes volar como lo hacían Ten Shin Han y Chaoz?- preguntó Sirius.

-¿Eh, No, yo tengo mi nube voladora, Es muy rápida- Contestó Gokú.

-¿Nube Voladora?- James y Sirius fruncieron el ceño.

-Si, miren, ¡NUBE VOLADORA!- Gokú gritó con toda su voz hacia el cielo. Y cuestión de segundos un punto amarillo apareció entre las nubes blancas. Frente a los merodeadores apareció una de las cosas más extrañas que jamás hubieran visto.

-Es como una alfombra voladora- dijo James al verla.

-Si, Solo que esa es una nube- agregó Sirius. -¡oye Gokú, ¿Puedo subirme a ella?.-

Y una risa tras ellos los hizo voltear, se trataba de Bulma, que al estar esperándolos de desesperó y salió a buscarlos.

-¿Qué te da tanta risa?- preguntó el Ojiazul.

-Bueno, yo conozco esa nube, y para tu información solo deja subir a las personas con un corazón puro-

-¿Ah, Si, ¿Y que insinúas con eso?- contestó el ojiazul dizque ofendido. Y luego sonrió con picardía. -AHH, Ya entiendo, tu ya te subiste ¿Verdad, supongo que no tendrás que responderme como te fue.-

Sirius saltó sobre la nube y para sorpresa de Todos, quedó encima de ella.

-¿Lo ven, Mi corazón es más puro que... ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHYYYYY!.

Sirius había atravesado la nube y había caído de sentón en el suelo.

James Y Bulma echaron a reir a carcajadas.

Sirius se puso de pie. -Muy graciosos, Muy graciosos, a ver Prongs, quiero verte intentarlo.-

-No gracias Padfoot prefiero la escoba- le contestó el merodeador mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Sirius subió a la nave farfullando unas cosas, y se sentó huraño en su asiento.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó Remus al verlo.

-Nada Moony, Nada-

Remus miró a Bulma cuando llegó, y la chica le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Bueno Vámonos- dijo Bulma y elevó la nave.

-¿James no viene?-

-No, va acompañar a Gokú en su escoba- contestó el ojiazul.

-¿Acaso Gokú puede...?-

-No, de eso nada contestó Sirius, yo que tu miraba hacía el frente-

Remus miró, y James cruzó frente a ellos haciendo una maniobra espectacular en su escoba, seguido de él apareció Gokú, girando en espiral,

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso fue genial!-

-Ya lo creo Moony-

James sentía el aire estival golpearle la cara, por eso le encantaba volar, simplemente se sentía vivo. Y tener un compañero de vuelo tan temerario como Gokú mejoraba las cosas.

-¿Qué tal una carrera Gokú?. Te reto a que llego primero a aquella nube con forma de hongo.-

James se pegó lo más que pudo a su escoba, y en cuestión de segundos James llegó a la nube con forma de hongo.

Consternado de que Gokú no lo siguiera salió de esta y empezó a buscarlo, pero entre las nubes jamás lo encontraría, así que bajó un poco, y pudo ver que su pequeño amigo bajaba a gran velocidad hacia el suelo.

James se acomodó sus gafas y pudo ver el lugar a donde Gokú se dirigía. Así que lo siguió.

A plena carrera Gokú había oído algo que llamó su atención, así que desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, en donde su gran visión le permitió ver que alguien necesitaba su ayuda.

Estando a dos metros del suelo, saltó de su nube su cayó suavemente.

Se trataba de una niña, o eso creía, la cual iba vestida de manera muy extraña, y un Tigre hombre gigante.

-¿Sucede Algo?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- gritó el Tigre Hombre. -Muchacho no querrás terminar como ella-

Gokú la miró más extrañado. -Uh, ¿Qué tiene?- y se acercó para examinarla más de cerca.

Al hombre tigre le salió una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Ah, Ya sé, Es una niña ¿Verdad?-

Los dos cayeron al suelo.

-Me vas a ayudar ¿O no?- dijo la Chica, poniéndose algo molesta.

-¿Uh?-

Y en eso James llegó a donde ellos estaban, desmontó su escoba de un salto y apuntó su varita hacia el hombre tigre.

.¡Quieto ahí!- dijo.

La niña miró a James con ojos soñadores.

-¡Rayos, otro estorbo- gritó El Hombre tigre. -¿Qué uno no puede comerse a una niñita en paz?.-

-No lo creo- contestó James, -Primero tendrás que pasar primero sobre mi-

-Esta bien- dijo el tigre y sacó una gran espada y arremetió contra James.

El merodeador alzó su varita. -¡PROTEJO!- gritó y una especie de escudo se creó a su alrededor, la espada golpeo contra este y la protección se quebró, el tigre volvió a golpear y James cerró los ojos, esperando recibir el impacto, pero este nunca llegó, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a Gokú frente a él sujetando con sus manos al desnudo el filo de la gran espada.

-¡Nadie ataca a mis amigos!- gritó el niño. Y con un movimiento quebró la espada a la mitad.

El hombre tigre puso ojos de plato. -¡Oh, Oh, Disculpa, chico, Disculpa, todo ha sido un mal entendido, ¿Verdad preciosa?- E intentó poner una mano sobre la chica.

-¡AAHHHH!- gritó esta y el desprendió el adorno filoso del casco de su cabeza y se lo lanzó a su atacante, el arma le pegó justo en la cabeza, y el hombre tigre salió corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar.

James se acercó a la chica, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

La niña se puso completamente colorada. -Eh, Si, estoy bien-

-Que bueno- contestó el merodeador. -Una niña como tu no debería andar sola por aquí, puede ser peligroso-

-Pues no soy tan indefensa- contestó algo molesta.

-En todo caso ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Tus padres están cerca?-

La niña miró severamente a James. -Mi padre me ha enviado a una misión muy importante, y ustedes me han detenido, debo regresar pronto-

-¡Cielos Que carácter! Goku y yo sólo tratábamos de ayudar-

Entonces un ruido llamó la atención de los tres, La nave en donde viajaban Remus, Bulma y Sirius se estaba acercando, levantando un montón de polvo aterrizó a lado de ellos.

La chica de cabellos azules fue la primera en bajar. -¿Qué ha sucedido, Los perdimos de vista-

-No, no es nada- Contestó James, -Solo descendimos un poco para ayudar a esta niña-

Bulma la miró.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahora en la nave había 5 personas James, Bulma, Remus, Sirius y la niña que se había presentado como Milk.

-¿Entonces estás segura de que en tu casa hay una esfera igual a esta?- preguntó Remus muy emocionado.

.-Si- contestó Milk. -Solo que esa tiene tres estrellas, pero ya les dije que la casa esta en llamas, por eso mi padre me mando a buscar ayuda, hemos tratado por todos los medios pero simplemente no podemos apagar el fuego-.

-Pues nosotros podremos ayudarte- dijo Sirius. -Claro que a cambio nos gustaría que nos prestaran la esfera-

-¡PadFoot!- Gritó James. -Si vamos a ayudarlos no es para que a fuerzas tengan que recompensarnos, lo hacemos por ayudar.-

-Muy noble James, pero de todos modos necesitamos la esfera-

-No hay problema- contestó Milk. -Si logran apagar el fuego estoy segura de que mi padre les dará lo que quieran-

Milk se puso de pie y se acercó a Bulma la cual pilotaba la nave, -Gira un poco a la derecha, ya casi llegamos.-

Y eso era inconfundible, a lo lejos podía verse una gran pantalla de humo elevándose por los cielos, mientras más se acercaban más denso se volvía, eso era señal de que el fuego tenía por lo menos como una semana encendido. Tendrían demasiada suerte si la esfera del Dragon que buscaban todavía estaba intacta.

Tuvieron que descender a un kilómetro ya que no podía ver más allá de 2 metros, Cuando bajaron de la nave lo primero que sintieron fue un terrible calor.

Gokú les dio alcance unos minutos después.

-AAHHH, ¡que calor!- y sacó la lengua.

-Si, en verdad es insoportable- dijo Remus mientras se abanicaba un poco de aire con las manos. -No estoy muy acostumbrado al calor-

-Eso quiere decir que estamos cerca- añadió Sirius. -Mejor nos apuramos-

Cuando por fin llegaron pudieron ver una gran estructura incendiándose por completo. El lugar parecía una especie de castillo, nunca creyeron que la casa de Milk podría ser tan grande.

-Vamos a necesitar más que un simple Chorro de agua para apagarlo- comentó James.

Y los tres magos asintieron.

-¡Voy a buscar a mi padre!- Gritó Milk, Y corrió.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Bulma, Pero la niña ya se había ido. -Brillante, ¿Ahora que harán muchachos, no dudo que sean unos estupendos magos, Pero eso de ahí es UN CASTILLO incendiándose-

-Ya lo vimos Bulma, no estamos ciegos- contestó Sirius, -Bueno tal vez James sin sus gafas, pero te puedo garantizar que Yo veo perfectamente-.

Bulma lo fulminó con la mirada.

-De cualquier manera tendremos que idear la manera de apagarlo, si no, no conseguiremos la esfera- dijo el ojos miel mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. -¿Tu que opinas Gokú?-

Pero Gokú no prestaba atención a lo que sus amigos decían, miraba fijamente un punto hacia una espesa nube de humo. Frunció el ceño y tomó posición de Combate. -Algo se acerca-

Remus también pudo sentirlo así que desenfundó su varita con rapidez.

De pronto se oyó el crujir de algo y de inmediato el suelo tembló.

De la nube de humo salió algo brillante, que por milímetro casi golpea a Gokú, el cual con un magistral movimiento logró evitarlo y golpearlo por un costado. A lo lejos cayó lo que parecía ser una espada gigante.

-¡IMMPEDIMMENTA!- gritó Remus. Y dirigió su hechizo hacía la cortina de humo, Lo único que pudieron ver fue como este salió desviado hacia el cielo.

La cortina de humo se disipó y tras ella apareció un hombre, pero no un hombre cualquiera, ¡Era enorme, incluso un poco más grande que Hagrid. Llevaba puesto una especie de traje de batalla y su casco se les hizo muy familiar.

-¿Quiénes Son ustedes?- gritó el Hombre. -¡Los extranjeros no son bienvenidos a las tierras de GRAN OX-SATAN!-

Gokú sacó su báculo sagrado. -¡Yo no soy ningún extranjero, Mi nombre es Gokú-

A todos les escurrió una gota de agua.

-¡Como Sea!- gritó Ox-Satán. -Deben irse, muchos piensan que porque mi castillo está en llamas ya pueden apoderarse de mis tierras, pero no es así-

-Creo que todo es un gran mal entendido Señor- dijo Remus tratando de calmar un poco la situación. -Nosotros no queremos apoderarnos de nada, nosotros solo queremos ayudar, encontramos a una niña en el camino y...

-¿Milk?-

Remus alzó ambas cejas, .-Si, ¿La conoce?-

El hombre puso una gran sonrisa y bajó su arma. -¿Qué si la conozco, ¡ella es mi hija!-

Los merodeadores se quedaron con la boca abierta. No podían creerlo.

-Y entonces, ¿En donde está mi pequeñita, La mandé a conseguir ayuda hace casi una semana, Conseguiría al gran maestro Roshi, para ayudarnos.-

Sirius puso cara de sorpresa. -¿Roshi, ¿Roshi no es el viejito Libidinoso con el que nos topamos en el torneo de las artes marciales?- y miró a James esperando que este le corroborara.

Y para sorpresa de todos el Gran Ox-Satán empezó a Reír a carcajadas. -Si, ese definitivamente es el maestro Roshi, Que increíble sorpresa-

-¿Usted conoce al maestro Roshi?- preguntó Bulma algo sorprendida.

-¡Por supuesto, el es un gran amigo mío, por eso mande a mi pequeña a buscarlo, sé que el podrá ayudarme-

-¡Papá!. ¡Papá!-

Y Milk apareció corriendo entre una gran nube de humo. -Te estaba buscando, he traído a alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarnos, busque al maestro Roshi en Kame House pero no se encontraba, así que tuve que regresar y...-

Ox-Satán sonrió. -Si, ya me imagino, estos jóvenes lo han visto en el torneo de las artes marciales, aunque no me imagino ¿que habrá hecho ahí?-

-El maestro Roshi es nuestro amigo- contestó Bulma, -Este niño de aquí (y señaló a Goku el cual estaba distraído), fue su discípulo y nos acompañó para el torneo.-

Ox-Satán parecía muy sorprendido. -¿Dices su discípulo, ¡Que sorpresa más grande!.- Y examinó a Gokú de pies a cabeza.

-Sin embargo Solo el maestro Roshi podría ayudarnos, necesitamos a alguien poderoso para apagar este incendio, no creo que su discípulo sea lo suficientemente fuerte-

-No debería subestimar a Goku- contestó James. -Él es muy fuerte.-

-Además nos tiene a nosotros para ayudar- interrumpió Sirius. -Nosotros somos los magos más poderosos de este mundo-

James y Remus miraron a su amigo.

.-¿Qué, Técnicamente los somos- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues no le sé- contestó Ox-Satán. -No creo que un discípulo sea suficiente, Ya que Yo tamben soy uno, ¡Cielos, aun recuerdo como son Gohan y Yo entrenábamos todos los días, Oye Gokú, ¿El viejo Roshi aún los pone a entregar la leche por la mañana?-

Gokú no contestó, sin embargo miraba de una manera muy extraña a OX-Satán.

-¿Ocurre algo Gokú?- le preguntó Remus.

-Mi abuelito- contestó Gokú. -Mi abuelito también se llamaba Gohan-

-¡Espera un segundo!- gritó Ox-Satán. Y miró con más atención a Gokú, le prestó mayor atención a la cola que el niño traía. -¡Esto es increíble, Lo último que supe del viejo Gohan antes de su muerte era que tenía un niño con él, un niño con Cola-

Gokú miró su colita y la movió de un lado a otro.

-Esto es distinto- dijo Ox-Satán. -Si tu eres el nieto de Gohan, tal vez haya posibilidades de que me puedas ayudar-

-¡Por supuesto!- contestó Bulma. -Gokú y los muchachos hará lo que puedan para apagar el incendio de su castillo, pero hay una pequeña cosa que nos gustaría.-

-Lo que sea, con tal de que lo apaguen-

Los merodeadores se acercaron lo más que pudieron al castillo en llamas, el calor era insoportable.

-¿Podríamos desvanecer el fuego?- sugirió Sirius. -Un Hechizo desvanecedor y listo-

-Odio admitirlo Sirius, pero no creo que seamos tan fuertes como para desvanecer todo el fuego- comentó James. -si tan solo pudiéramos apaciguarlo un poco, tal vez podríamos-

-Si, pero para eso tendríamos que acercarnos más- agregó Remus. -Y eso sería muy peligroso-

Los tres se pusieron a meditar.

-¡Ya sé!- gritó James, -¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes, Vengan muchachos, esto es lo que vamos a hacer-

Gokú se colocó frente al castillo y Los merodeadores un poco más cerca, listos con su varitas en alto.

-¡Recuerden!- gritó James. -¡Al origen de fuego!-

Remus y Sirius asintieron.

Gokú aspiró hondo y empezó a concentrarse.

Juntó sus muñecas y una especie de luz se empezó a acumular en sus manos.

--KAME...- La luz se hacía más grande. -HAME... ¡HA!-

El rayo de energía partió por completo las llamas del castillo haciendo un gran hueco en ellas.

-¡Ahora!- gritó James.

Y los tres, se protegieron en entraron al castillo.

Montones de Chorros de agua empezaron a salir de sus varitas. Y cuando las llamas bajaban utilizaban un hechizo desvanecedor para apagar las últimas llamas del cuarto.

-Con cuidado chicos- dijo Remus. -El agua no debe salir a mucha presión, no queremos derrumbar el lugar-

Y conforme avanzaban la gente del pueblo entraba para ayudar, poco a poco las llamas de fueron extinguiendo.

Solo faltaba una habitación, la principal, o sea, la más grande de todas, en el resto del castillo los aldeanos sofocaban las últimas llamas, y corrían para asistir a los tres magos y al niño de la cola de mono.

Con un Flipendo James derribó la Gran puerta de metal y apenas hizo eso las llamas alcanzaron el techo del pasillo en donde estaban.

-AH- y se cubrieron el rostro.

-KAME HAME HA- gritó Goku y el potente rayo partió las llamas en dos.

Los merodeadores aprovecharon para atacar a las llamas desde su origen y una vez disminuidas entraron a la habitación.

Las llamas empezaron a disminuír.

-Miren eso Chicos- dijo Sirius y señaló hacia el otro extremo del cuarto. -¡Es la Esfera del Dragon!-

-Ya la vimos Padfoot- contestó Remus.

Y el ojiazul se lanzó por ella, estaba rodeada de fuego, así que primero desvaneció las llamas, dudaba si tocarla o no ya que podría estar caliente, así que mejor la recogió con un Winguardium Leviosa.

-¡LA TENGO! ¡Remus LA TENGO!- gritó.

El ojos miel sonrió ampliamente, pero su sonrisa se borró y su expresión pasó a ser una de miedo.

-¡SIRIUS!- gritó.

Y una parte del techo comenzó a venirse abajo.

-... LEVIOSA!- gritó Remus.

Sirius quitó su hechizo sobre la Dragon Ball, la tomó con la mano desnuda y se agachó.

El techo cayó todo a su alrededor, dejando un pequeño círculo en donde Remus había levitado los escombros.

Sirius se levantó, sabía que estaba en problemas.

-¿ESTAS BIEN?- gritó James.

-Si, Pero un poco de ayuda para salir de aquí me vendría muy bien-

-No te preocupes Sirius, Remus soportará los escombros y Gokú y yo te sacaremos de ahí.-

-Solo apúrense amigos, o tendré un Bronceado permanente.

Y empezó a arrojar pequeños chorros de agua para sofocar las llamas de los escombros.

De pronto ocurrió algo, todo se inundó en un terrible silencio.

Los chicos miraron a su alrededor consternados.

-¿Ya terminó Todo?- preguntó el oji azul, pero lo que vio a continuación le aterró más que su situación actual.

La parte del techo en donde estaban sus amigos se estaba viniendo abajo, y ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo.

-¡JAMES, Remus! ¡VÁYANSE!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡QUE SE VAYAN MALDICIÓN!-

Y miró sus manos, miró la esfera del dragon. La agarró con fuerza -JAMES ¡Tómala!-

Y la arrojó, La esfera atravesó los escombros y las llamas y cayó justo en las manos del merodeador.

-Sirius ¿Qué haces?- gritó Remus.

-Lo siento Moony- susurró el ojiazul y apuntó su varita a su amigo.

-IMPEDIMENTA- gritó con fuerzas.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.

Un ruido ensordecedor se apoderó del lugar. Remus recibió el impacto del hechizo de Sirius y cayó de costado, los escombros y el resto del techo se vino abajo. James miró a su amigo y comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Se arrojó a un costado tomó a Remus por una muñeca y lo jaló fuera de la habitación. El techo se les venía encima, Goku saltó y rompió un pedazo de pared para poder salir de ahí.

Estando los tres en la otra habitación, las llamas de la anterior ardieron lo más intensamente que pudieron y luego se desvanecieron por completo... Otra vez el silencio inundó todo.

Cuando todo el humo se hubo disipado, se pudo notar el rostro de cada uno de los chicos, Gokú miraba por el hueco que anterior mente habán abierto en la pared, entró en la antigua habitación y comenzó a retirar todo el escombro.

James miraba sin expresión alguna hacia el techo, y Remus todavía atado por el hechizo desbordaba lágrimas.

-FINITTE Encantate- susurró James con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras sujetaba con fuerza la esfera del Dragon.

Remus quedó libre y se puso de pie rápidamente. Sin mirar a otro lado corrió junto a Gokú y empezó a quitar escombro con las manos desnudas.

No había nada, No quedaba nada de su amigo, solo unos restos de lo que parecía haber sido su playera, y junto a ella el Collar de Sirius, Una de sus más preciadas posesiones, algo que jamás se quitaba.

Remus lo recogió y lo apretó con fuerza. -No valía la pena- dijo con voz entrecortada, -Nada de esto valía la pena.-

-Te equivocas Moony- dijo una voz tras ellos. -Todo esto vale la pena-

Y los tres voltearon. Desde el pasillo de otra entrada caminaba Sirius, No traía nada puesto, y su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de hollín.

James Y Remus, lo miraron aún con lágrimas en los ojos corrieron hacia él y lo agarraron antes de que se derrumbara por el cansancio.

Los cuatro salieron triunfantes del castillo ante la ovación de todos los aldeanos.

Bulma al verlos corrió hasta ellos, Sirius venía envuelto en una sábana que habían encontrado intacta en una de las habitaciones.

-¡Sirius!- y Bulma lo abrazó. -¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Una larga historia Bulma- contestó. -Y ahora estoy algo cansado-

-No te preocupes, en la nave tenemos un equipo de emergencias- y junto a James lo llevaron a la camilla de la nave, ahí le colocaron una máscara de oxígeno y lo recostaron.

-Se pondrá bien- dijo la chica . -Es muy fuerte- y lo miró con ternura.

-Ya lo sabemos- dijo James. -Es un cabeza dura-

Sirius se quitó la máscara de oxígeno. -Un cabeza dura muy talentoso Prongs COF COF, adivina quien pudo Aparecerse-

James sonrió. -Ya lo creo Padfoot, imagina la cara de sorpresa que pondría la encargada de revisar nuestras apariciones, PADFOOT AL DESNUDO-

Y el Ojiazul se puso colorado. Y los tres soltaron a carcajadas.

-Ten amigo, Remus lo recogió de entre los escombros- y James le entregó el collar a su amigo.

Sirius lo tomó y lo miró. -¿Cómo está Moony, James?-

Afuera Remus miraba hacia el castillo preocupado, luego miró la esfera que habían conseguido, Y por primera vez en el viaje empezó a preocuparse de verdad, esto ya no era un juego, y uno de sus amigos casi pierde la vida, y no era justo, sus amigos no debían exponerse de esa manera, al menos no por él.

Ox Satán se acercó al merodeador. -Muchas Gracias- dijo. -No sé cuanto tiempo más podría resistir el castillo- y miró la dragon Ball que Remus sujetaba. -Supongo que eso es lo que querían, pueden quedarse con ella-

Remus lo miró. -Señor, ¿No le importa haberse quedado sin castillo?-

-Esas son cosas materiales chico, lo importante radicaba en que si no deteníamos el fuego mucha gente podría quedar perjudicada, o peor aún...- Ox-Satan Rió. -Pero ustedes demostraron gran valor, y eso merece una recompensa-

-No señor, nosotros lo hicimos por gusto-

-Pero no podrían negarme un banquete en su honor-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La comida era abundante y tenía un aspecto espectacular. Todos comían alegremente.

Sirius que traía puesta ropa de la región miró a todos lados. -¿En donde se ha metido nuestro lobito?-

-Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer- contestó James.

Y el ojiazul frunció el ceño. Se puso de pie, Pero la repentina interrupción de Ox Satan lo detuvo.

-Queridos Aldeanos. Estamos aquí hoy, para festejar a Cuatro Grandes Chicos que nos ayudaron a recuperar nuestro magnífico castillo, Ellos vienen de tierras lejanas, así que mostrémosles toda la hospitalidad de nuestra Región, SALUD, por ellos-

-SALUD- dijeron todos.

-Una cosa más- agregó. -Un chico tan valiente como el chico Gokú es un digno merecedor de la mano de mi hija, así que quisiera preguntarle, si acepta ser el prometido de mi hija para un futuro matrimonio-

Gokú miró incrédulo a todos lados. -¿Matrimonio, ¿Hay comida ahí?-

-Si Gokú.- Contestó Milk algo sonrojada.

-Ah, entonces, si va haber mucha comida... Si-

Sirius se acercó a Gokú. -Oye, ¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?-

Y Gokú lo miró sin comprender.

EL banquete continuó con tranquilidad, el ambiente cada vez se ponía mejor con varios Shows que habían preparado.

Pero Remus seguía sin aparecer.

-Esto no me gusta- dijo James, -Voy a buscarlo-

-Y yo voy contigo- agregó el ojiazul.

Los dos se disculparon y salieron rumbo a la habitación que les habían preparado, entraron rápidamente y pudieron notar que algo hacía falta.

-Remus- Susurró James y corrió hasta la cama de su amigo en donde había una nota.

La leyó en Voz Alta.

"Amigos, los eventos ocurridos hace poco me pusieron a pensar... Ustedes no merecen correr un riesgo tan grande por mí... lamento haberlos dejado e irme sin despedirme, pero sabía que si los veía no me dejarían ir, esto es algo que debo hacer solo, es mi maldición y debo superarla sin poner sus vidas en peligro...Quédense en casa de Ox Satán cuando termine les prometo que iré por ustedes"

-¡Eso es un BASURA!- gritó Sirius.

-Lo Sé- contestó James. -Pero ¿Qué hacemos, se llevó todo, y seguramente partió hace más de una hora.-

-Pues nosotros también nos vamos- y Sirius empezó a empacar las cosas que todavía tenían con ellos.

-Vamos a necesitar ayuda Padfoot-

-Lo sé Prongs, lo sé-

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

ESTE CAPÍTULO YA TERMINÓ.

Les recuerdo a todos que esta historia es atemporal al mundo de Dragon Ball, Los eventos puedes ser modificados un poco cronológicamente para adecuarlos a la historia.

Gracias.

Espero sus comentarios.


	10. Frío

Harry Potter es propiedad de J

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. k. Rowling

Dragón Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama

Db, Remus Desire by Lars Black.

Capítulo 10: Frio.

Remus miraba con culpa el radar del dragón, había dejado a sus amigos varado en casa del gigante Ox-Satán, pero al menos ahí estarían a salvo. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo detrás de su oreja y sonrió para si mismo, conocía a sus amigos y lo más probable era que ya estuvieran tras de él, no pensó en nada por varios segundos y un ligero Beep lo sacó de su trance, era el radar, había detectado una esfera a varios kilómetros de ahí, bastante al norte de donde se encontraba sintió un ligero escalofrío después de todo el frío no lo gustaba mucho.

Sirius estaba hecho una furia. -¡Como pudo irse!- gritó pateando una gran roca y haciéndose daño, James solo miraba distraído al cielo, por fin vio lo que esperaba una pequeña motita amarilla se acercaba a gran velocidad, cada vez se hacía más grande y cuando estuvo bastante cerca pudo ver a Goku,

-¡¿Lo encontraste?!-

Y Gokú negó

-¿Qué haremos ahora James?- preguntó Sirius. –Remus se llevó el radar no sé que pensaba, somos sus amigos ¡que importa un ligero raspón, una quemadita por ahí….!

-tú conoces a Remus Sirius, siempre preocupado-

-Y lo dices tan calmado- contestó el ojiazul molesto. –Por cierto ¿En donde se metió Bulma? Esa chica parece que no entiende que estamos en una situación crítica, ¡AHS! Seguramente se regresó a la fies……..

Pero Sirius no terminó su frase ya que Bulma le pegó sendo coscorrón que le hizo ver estrellas.-¡¿Qué te pasa?!.

-Nada.- respondió la chica indignada. –Es solo que esta chica tiene un mejor plan que quedarse aquí golpeando rocas-

Sirius la fulminó con la mirada. Pero Bulma sonrió y continuó. –Puedo construir un nuevo radar del dragón…..

La cara de James y de Sirius se iluminó por completo, el ojiazul saltó de su lugar y abrazó a la chica -¡En verdad! ¡Eres increíble! Y le plantó un beso en la mejilla Bulma se puso roja pero Sirius no lo notó ya que casi de inmediato volteó a ver a James y empezaron a discutir todo lo que le harían a su amigo cuando lo alcanzaran.

Bulma reaccionó –Solo hay un pequeño problema- dijo u ahora captó la atención de los dos chicos. –Ya busqué y aquí no hay los componentes que necesito para hacerlo-

-¿regresaremos a la capital del oeste?- preguntó James.

-No lo creo- dijo la chica. –Kame House queda cerca de aquí, la última vez que estuve ahí dejé un montón de cosas-

-¿Iremos a ver al maestro Roshi?- preguntó Gokú sonriendo. –Que bueno-

Pero entonces de entre unos arbustos saltó Milk.

-No- dijo angustiada. ¿Ya te vas Goku?. ¿Qué pasará con nuestra boda?-

-No te preocupes Milk- dijo Gokú Sonriendo . –Te prometo que regresaré y podrás cocinarme mucho.-

-¿Seguro?- preguntó la chica.

-Si- dijo Gokú. –Voy a ayudar a mis amigos y luego recuperare a mi abuelito-

-Te esperaré- contestó la chica sonrojada.

-Y creo que ahora solo falta saber ¿Cuando nos vamos?- dijo James.

-¿Cuándo?, no querrás decir -¿Cómo?- peguntó Bulma con un semblante preocupado. Y Sirius lo notó, puso su cara más pícara y se acercó a la chica –Es obvio Bulma, nosotros ya tenemos ¿Cómo irnos?, Gokú tiene su nube voladora y nosotros nuestras escobas.-

-¿Y yo?-

Sirius sonrió aún más. –Mmmmmm. Bueno es obvio que no puedes viajar en la nube de Gokú, y no tenemos una nave para que la uses, ¿Crees que debo ser más obvio?-

James negó con la cabeza, su amigo era una caso perdido, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, Bulma influía en su amigo de una manera colosal, nunca lo había visto tan a gusto con ninguna chica, si, Sirius era todo un galán y no había chica en Hogwarts que no quisiera andar con él, y de hecho había andado con un montón, pero verlos así Riendo y molestándose uno al otro era algo que había visto con ninguna otra chica.

Ya estaban listos para irse, agradecieron a Ox-Satán y se despidieron de todos. Gokú ya había elevado en vuelo, James acababa de hacerlo y solo faltaban Sirius y Bulma.

-¿Segura de que no quieres agarrar?- preguntó el chico –Así estoy bien- contestó ella. Y Sirius pateó el suelo, se elevaron a una velocidad increíble, y Bulma se abrazó de inmediato a Sirius, el ojiazul sonrió ampliamente y en pocos segundos surcaban el cielo a gran velocidad.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo Sirius y Bulma se separó un poco del cuerpo de Sirius. Volar así no era algo que le gustara mucho pero hizo el intento al ver el cielo frente a ellos y luego el suelo a mucho metro abajo sintió vértigo y se abrazó se nuevo. Sirius aminoró la marcha tanto que perdió de vista a James y a Gokú.

-Vamos Bulma, abre los ojos tienes que ver esto-

Bulma lo hizo y lo que vio fue increíble, habían alcanzado el océano, ya era bastante tarde así que el sol se estaba poniendo, era un ocaso hermoso, la brisa golpeaba suavemente su rostro y estando ahí abrazada de Sirius parecía un hermoso sueño, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y tras varios minutos Sirius subió la velocidad.

Dbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbbbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Remus estaba listo, tenía puesta la capa de viaje que usó cuando salieron de Hogwarts y un gorro que Lily le había obsequiado, no le gustaba el frío, y mientras más se acercaba a donde la esfera estaba el paisaje cambiaba de verde a blanco, y la naturaleza comenzaba a parecerse mucho a la que rodeaba el castillo. Giró un poco hacia el oeste y pasando una cordillera rocosa entró a un valle completamente blanco, era un lugar increíble pero toda su emoción pasó cuando empezó a escuchar una alarma

-¿Qué demonios?- y corrió al centro de mando, el radar de la nave detectaba algo acercándose a una velocidad increíble, quitó el piloto automático y desvió su curso, pudo ver como un proyectil pasó rozando la nave y en el proyectil estaban las letras RR (Red Ribbon). ¿Por qué le disparaban? Y esquivó otro proyectil pero por poco, el no era muy bueno conduciendo la nave, tenía que aterrizar antes de que le dieran, pero al esquivar otro no pudo retomar el curso y un cuarto proyectil le impactó en un costado.

La nave empezó a caer en espiral el humo que llenaba la cabina apenas le dejaba ver, tenía que salir de ahí al instante, tomó su mochila metió las esferas del Dragón y el radar, sacó su escoba y se arrojó antes de que se estrellara, logró mantenerse en vuelo, pero la estela de humo que dejaba la nave lo hizo toser bastante y eso segundos de distracción le costaron no ver uno de los escombros de la nave y el pedazo golpeó su escoba rompiéndola.

Empezó a caer en picada, como pudo logró reducir la velocidad de la caída pero al no controlar la escoba se estrelló contra un árbol y lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la nave estrellándose a lo lejos.

Cuando abrió los ojos la cabeza le dolía horrores y no era para menos al tocarse la frente notó un gigantesco chichón en su frente, suspiró, al menos no tenía nada roto, algunos raspones y cortadas pero nada mas, miró a su alrededor, se encontraba e una habitación pequeña pero bastante cálida, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y vio a su alrededor, sus ropas estaban colgadas cerca del fuego de una chimenea encendida y su mochila estaba en una mesita junto a la cama. Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, se sentía todo mayugado y adolorido pero aún así bajó las escaleras y llegó a una salita de estar, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no había nadie en casa?, asomó la cabeza por una ventana, pero giró rápidamente al escuchar que la puerta tras el se abría.

-OH, Ya despertaste- dijo una pequeña niña pelirroja la cual traía en una charola dos vasos humeantes.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Remus.

-Es el pueblo de Jingle- dijo la niña. –Me llamo Zuno (Show).

-Yo soy Remus, gracias por salvarme,- dijo el chico y la niña rió

-Eres gracioso ¿Sabes?, esas orejas son lindas-

Remus se sonrojó un poco, y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana, no quería parecer grosero pero tenía que hacer la pregunta.

--¿Por qué me dispararon?-

-¡NO FUIMOS NOSOTROS!- dijo con firmeza. –Fueron Ellos- y desvió la mirada.

-¿Quiénes?-

-La Patrulla roja- Zuno había apretado sus puños.

-¿Quién?-

-La patrulla Roja, son unos hombre malos tiene a todo el pueblo esclavizado, están buscando una cosa en la región una especie de esfera- las lágrimas le brotaron. –Secuestraron al alcalde del pueblo y amenazaron con matarlo si no les ayudábamos-

Remus supo de inmediato Qué era lo que estaban buscando, sin duda eran las esferas del Dragón, quedó pensativo, si sabían que ahí había una esfera debían tener una manera de detectarla, pero no era tan preciso como el radar de Bulma, sino no tendrían a todo el pueblo buscando. Estaba en un dilema, con el radar podría encontrar la esfera fácilmente, pero eso le traería problemas al pueblo y el no era así, ¿Cómo podría tomarla y marcharse tan tranquilamente mientras que muchas personas estarían en peligro mortal.

Pero también le cruzó por la cabeza que si habían detectado la esfera ya sabían que había más en el lugar y sin duda mandarían más personas a la aldea.

-¡RAYOS!- gritó a si mismo.

-Zuno, dime donde tienen al alcalde, intentaré rescatarlo,-

-¿Qué, Porque?- dijo la chica. –Debes irte rápido, si te encontraran los de la patrulla Roja te obligarían a trabajar como a los mayores-

-Tengo mis razones.- agregó el ojos miel. –Si lograra rescatar al alcalde podrían revelarse ¿Cierto?-

-Eso creo- dijo ella con un tono de inseguridad.

-Bien- dijo Remus

Zuno le mostró el camino a Remus, cuando estuvo bastante cerca vio la torre músculo y empezó a creer que su plan no parecía tan bueno como antes, solo esperaba que diera resultado.

Zuno se quedó atrás y Remus se acercó lo más que pudo, logró ver a los guardias, y suspiró. Pensó en lo más alegre que pudo y movió su varita.

-ESPECTO PATRONUS- gritó y un lobo plateado salió de la punta de su varita, con la nieve como fondo apenas si se logra ver, parecía una especie de fantasma, y Remus nunca creyó que aquel efecto era mejor de lo pensaba, él quería que los guardias se asustaran con el lobo, pero al verlo como un fantasma corrieron incluso más rápido.

Se escabulló hasta la puerta, en este momento añoraba la capa de James, pero tenía que conformarse con lo que tenía, la puerta estaba cerrada. Y con un ALohomora entró.

Pero se quedó quieto, la mala suerte empezaba a llegarle, porque la estancia estaba llena de guardias, sino lo atacaron de inmediato fue por la sorpresa de su entrada pero al reaccionar comenzaron a disparar, Remus por poco y no la cuenta, pero gracias a un encantamiento escudo se libró de las balas y comenzó a lanzar hechizos. Un mago cualquiera no hubiera podido resistir mucho, pero en este mundo Remus era mucho más agudo en todos sus sentidos, literalmente podía oler y oír a sus adversarios antes de que se percataran de su presencia, y eso le valió para derrotarlos a todos, claro, con un pequeño precio ya que una bala lo rozó en el brazo abriéndole una herida.

Se quedó sentado unos instantes, y luego soltó una carcajada,

-Rayos, si alguien me hubiera dicho antes de llegar a Hogwarts este año que entraría a una fortaleza armada en un mundo paralelo al nuestro no lo hubiera creído-

Tenía que actuar con cautela, esto era peligroso en verdad pero no podía dejar a la gente del pueblo abandonada, sacó el radar del Dragón y miró la ubicación exacta de la esfera, aún estaba a tiempo de tomarla y marcharse de ahí.

-Increíble objeto tienes ahí muchacho- dijo una voz y Remus giró su cabeza de inmediato. Apuntó su varita al hombre que apareció frente a el, un tipo alto, pelirrojo llevaba una gabardina azul y unos vaqueros del mismo color, además de llevar un paliacate atado en su cuello, Remus tragó algo de saliva.

El sujeto rió. –Cuando me dijeron que varias esferas del Dragón se habían reunido en la zona norte no pude evitar venir a echar un vistazo-

-¿Quién eres?- gritó Remus sin dejar de apuntar.

-Mi Nombre para ti mocoso, es general Silver- pero apenas se presentó la voz de alguien más sonó vía altavoz

-¡SILVER! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, Esta es mi jurisdicción. La zona norte del planeta es mi obligación-

-No te sulfures White- contestó Silver- Tu aún puedes seguir buscando la esfera del dragón de esta Zona, pero todo lo que concierne a este mocoso es mi obligación-

-¡EXPLICATE!- gritó White.

Y Silver Rió en lo alto, miró a Remus y caminó hacia el, el mago estaba listo para usar su magia pero simplemente no pudo, una cosa era desarmar a alguien , pero este sujeto solo caminaba hacia él, pero esos segundos de duda fueron más que suficientes, Silver desapareció de su vista, y cuando lo volvió a ver estaba demasiado cerca como para lanzarle un hechizo, Silver le golpeó la muñeca Remus vio su varita hacer una curva en el aire antes de caer y luego no vio más que estrellas, Silver lo golpeó en la boca del estómago y se dobló de dolor, al caer al suelo su bolso se abrió y las esferas junto al radar del dragón rodaron esparciéndose en el piso.

Silver sonrió. –Como lo suponía- dijo al recoger el radar, -Es mucho más avanzado que nuestro radar. –Y por lo que veo has juntado bastantes esferas-

La voz en el altavoz volvió a sonar.

-¡Que Demonios!. ¡Son las Esferas del Dragón!, ¡Silver te ordeno que las traigas aquí inmediatamente¡-

-Como si recibiera órdenes de ti. Con estas esferas definitivamente, la armada me ascenderá- Silver revolvió el cabello de Remus.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando el altavoz volvió a gritar.

-¡No Lo Permitiré!. Si alguien de la armada va tener el honor de entregar todas las esferas del Dragón, seré Yo-

Y justo acabadas aquellas palabras, el suelo comenzó a temblar, y una de las paredes se derrumbó por completo. Tanto Silver como Remus cayeron hacia atrás al ver a semejante humano frente a ellos, era tan alto como Hagrid tal vez más y bastante ancho además parecía la parodia de cierto actor muggle que Remus había visto en algún póster.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se oía la voz de White por el altavoz. –Desate de Silver y del muchacho-

El tipo solo gruñó y comenzó su ataque. Remus apenas logró esquivar el golpe, si quería tener alguna posibilidad debía recoger su varita pero con tanto escombro no lograba verla, entre tanto el gigante cambio su ataque hacia el rival más peligroso, en ese momento era Silver, así que mientras el general de la patrulla roja esquivaba el ataque y devolvía con una combinación de golpes Remus removía los escombros, de ves en cuando daba una ojeada para ver lo que sucedía.

-NO ME DEJAS OTRA OPCIÓN- gritó Silver sacando un revolver y apuntando a su enemigo. Pensó que ante aquella arma se detendría pero no ocurrió, el gigante se abalanzó.

BANG BANG.

Dos disparos hicieron a Remus estremecerse y el gigante cayó como plomo.

Remus recobró el coraje y por fin la vio, su varita estaba bajó unos piedras, a simple vista estaba intacta así que corrió a ella pero justo en el instante en que la tomó sintió algo muy frío en su nuca, y luego CLICK que le pareció estruendoso.

Silver rió. -¿Sabes chico?, no te sientas mal, después de todo tú y tus amigos nos fueron de gran ayuda, quien sabe cuanto tiempo nos hubiera costado reunir las esferas del Dragón.-

Remus apretó los dientes ¿Cómo diantres Sabía de James y de Sirius?

-DESPIETE- y…….

-AAGGGGGGHHHH- Silver salió volando impactándose contra la pared contraria, Remus giró la cabeza y sus ojos dorados no podía creer lo que veían,

El gigante se había puesto de pie, pero algo no estaba bien con su aspecto, justo en medio de la frente, en el lugar donde se suponía había golpeado la bala había un hueco, pero no escurría sangre si no un líquido negro y viscoso.

-Aceite- murmuró y luego vio el segundo orificio, varios cables sobre salían de este y echaban chispas, aquello definitivamente no era humano.

-¡UN ROBOT!- gritó Silver, y volvió a encañonar su revolver, pero fue lo último que hizo ya que el androide usó sus puños como proyectiles de alto impacto, Silver golpeó la pared trasera haciéndola añicos y salió volando por ella.

Este era su momento, aquello no era humano, no tenía sentimiento, alzó su varita y gritó.

-¡MAXIMUN BOMBARDA!.- lo siguiente fue una lluvia de parte apenas tuvo tiempo e cubrirse el rostro y cuando la nube de polvo se disipó por completo se puso de pie y suspiró. Había estado demasiado cerca, recogió todas la esferas del dragón y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el radar no estaba, su corazón palpitó a mil por segundo ¡Silver tenía el radar!, corrió al hueco de la pared y miró hacia fuera, no había señal de Silver, tenía que tomar una decisión y opto por hacer lo que tenía que hacer, primero estaba la gante del pueblo, así lo hubieran querido sus amigos.

En la parte alta de la torre músculo White observaba iracundo, uno de sus subordinados había sido destruido tan fácilmente por aquel muchacho, eso solo significaba una cosas aquel objeto en su mano debía ser un arma muy poderosa, y eso aunado al hecho de que traía consigo varias esferas del dragón le hizo desear con fuerzas atraparlo. Vio por los monitores como el chico subía al siguiente nivel de la torre, pero esta vez le tenía una sorpresa más grande.

White miró por otro monitor y tomó el intercomunicador que le conectaba a esa sala en particular.

-……….Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer número ocho, lo quiero vivo JAJAJAJA, claro que eso no implica que este un poco mayugado-

Remus subió por las escaleras, la habitación era muy extraña, parecía que había llegado a una especie de invernadero interior, era como un jardín gigante, un espacio demasiado bello para aquella mousntruosidad de torre.

Apuntó su varita y al ver que no había peligro comenzó a caminar, después de todo la torre no era muy ancha, y al llegar a un claro pudo ver la puerta que seguramente conducía al siguiente piso. Mientras caminaba pensó en lo que tenía que hacer. Al parecer ese tal WHITE era el líder de esta Torre, así que esa persona era la que tenía cautiva al alcalde y a la gente de Jingle, mientras caminaba pensaba en todas las estrategias que utilizaría, en los hechizos más eficaces, y luego rió para sus adentros, por un segundo se sintió tonto, ¿Cómo era posible, que él, Remus Jhon Lupin, el bicho raro del colegio, el más tranquilo de sus amigos, el moredador de los conflictos estuviera en una situación así, Peleando contra rufianes, salvando gente inocente de las manos de organizaciones criminales, siendo un héroe, definitivamente este mundo lo había cambiado bastante, había sin dudarlo algo misterioso en el ambiente.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la puerta de salida, tenía que subir unas escaleras metálicas y luego un pasillo para llegar a la puerta, subió un poco más concentrado en su alrededor, caminó el pasillo con paso lento pero decidido, después de todo no creía que lo dejaran tan fácilmente, Y cuando por fin toco el picaporte, una voz lo detuvo.

-DE AQUÏ YA NO PASARÁS-

Remus giró la cabeza y ahí lo vio, era una persona, parecía una versión un poco más amigable del monstruo Frankeinstein.

Alzó su varita dispuesto a usarla.

-Vamos. Por favor ríndete sin oponer resistencia , no deseo hacerte daño-

Aquellas palabras dulces asustaron más a Remus que una agresión más directa.

-Debo rescatar al alcalde del pueblo, así que no me pidas detenerme-

-Por Favor- dijo la persona. –Si pudieras rendirte sin oponerte sería mucho mejor, no me gusta la violencia-

Remus estaba seguro de que aquello era un farsa pero aún así le siguió la corriente.

-Claro, no te gusta la violencia y trabajas para una organización que lástima a las personas, ¿No crees que eso no tiene sentido?-

La persona bajó la mirada.

-No tengo opción- dijo con un tono de tristeza que incluso Remus lo sintió.

-Por supuesto que tienes opción, todos la tenemos-

-Yo no, fui creado con el único propósito de servir a la armada de la patrulla Roja-

Remus procesó aquellas palabra en su mente, ¿Creado?, acaso también era un robot, ¿Cómo era posible? Si irradiaba sentimientos.

-SOLO ERES UN ROBOT- gritó.

-Solo soy un androide- dijo. .

Y luego desde un altavoz White Gritó.

-YA DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES NÚMERO 8, ACABA CON ESAS TONTERÍAS DE UNA VEZ Y TRAEME AL MUCHACHO-

Remus vio como el número 8 bajó la mirada y se mordía un labio, había visto esa expresión tantas veces en sus amigos que todavía no podía creer que un simple robot lo hiciera.

-¿Podrías rendirte Por favor?-

-Lo Siento- dijo Remus. Su cabeza lo pensó pero la palabras no salieron, su corazón simplemente no lo permitió

-BOMBAD……… Levi Corpus-

Pero el androide desapareció frente a sus ojos, su velocidad fue increíble y apareció tras el merodeador, Remus no pudo reaccionar y con un ligero karatazo en la nuca cayó inconsciente.

White reía a carcajada abierta, mientras que número ocho recogía la varita de Remus y se la guardaba entre sus ropas.

White arrojó un poco de agua al rostro de Remus, el ojos miel reaccionó solo para darse cuenta de que estaba atado a una silla, y tenía a White frente a el, la verdad esperaba que fuera un poco diferente, pero solo se trataba de un señor promedio con cabellos grises, miraba con regocijo las esferas del Dragón, y al ver a Remus tan vulnerable rió a carcajadas.

-Ya no te sientes tan seguro sin tu arma ¿Cierto muchacho?, por cierto ¿Dónde está?-

White miró al número 8, el androide la sacó de entre sus ropas la miró.

-¡QUE ESPERAS!- gritó White. –DAMELA-

-NO LO HAGAS- gritó Remus. No tanto porque pudiera usarla, sino porque era su única esperanza de escapar. –Si realmente detesta la violencia, puedes acabarlo aquí, la patrulla roja solo le trae sufrimiento a la gente-

PLAF

White le profirió senda bofetada en el rostro.

Y número ocho miró sin saber que hacer.

-Solo se tu mismo- dijo Remus, esperando que las palabras del androide en verdad fueran ciertas.

-TE HE DICHO BASTA- gritó White y alzó su mano para otro golpe.

-¡NO!- gritó número 8 deteniendo su brazo y arrojando a White tras su escritorio. –El tiene razón, todos podemos elegir, y yo elijo no lastimar a más gente.

-MALDITO ANDROIDE- gruño mientras se levantaba.

8 desataba a Remus. –Te ayudaré a liberar al alcalde- y le entregó su varita,

-Gracias- dijo el merodeador al que solo le faltaba desatarse los pies

Pero White comenzó a Reír.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Que conmovedor, pero olvidas una cosa chatarra inservible, tu eres una creación de la armada de la patrulla roja, ¿acaso creíste que le daríamos conciencia a un montón de fierros sin tener un seguro?- White sacó de su bolsillo un control remoto con un único botón rojo al centro,. -¿Sabes que es esto?, es el control que activa la bomba que tienes instalada dentro de tu cuerpo.-

Tanto Remus como número 8 quedaron estupefactos

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Así es idiota, ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme? Con tan solo apretar el botón volarás en mil pedazos.-

-¡ESO ES NEFASTO!- Remus no podía creer que hubiera alguien así.

Número 8 no podía reaccionar y White lo sabía.

-Ahora trato inútil, ¡Liquida al muchacho!-

El robot miró a Remus, y viceversa, número 8 sufría, Remus no tenía la más mínima duda, lo que había frete a el no era una máquina, era un humano, tal vez era de metal y circuitos pero tenía más humanidad adentro que muchas personas.

-NO- gritó 8

-¿Qué?- gruño White.

-HE DICHO N……-

Pero no terminó su frase.

BANG BANG

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Remus caía hacia atrás con un arco de sangre cayendo tras él, La furia que sintió #8 sobrepasó todo su deseo de mantener la paz,

-AHHHHHHGGGGRRRRRRR- se lanzó contra White, golpeándolo con el hombro, el general de la patrulla roja cayó (con casi todos sus huesos rotos) hacia un lado, pero su intención estaba clara, aún sostenía el control y estaba a punto de oprimirlo.

Remus siquiera lo dijo solo lo pensó. –EXPELLARTE- y el control salió de la mano de White. Cayó justo y con la última gota de fuerza que le quedaba activó el sistema de autodestrucción de la torre.

Las alarmas se dispararon.

#8 corrió junto a Remus, el cual estaba bastante mal, pero por suerte la herida no era fatal, la bala solo la había rozado, tenía una herida abierta pero no era para tanto, era una suerte que fuera tan mal tirador..

-GRACIAS- dijo #8 mientras que el merodeador se ponía de pie.

-No hay tiempo- gritó #8. Sé donde tienen al alcalde.

Y ya a varios m de ahí, Los tres miraron como la torre músculo se destruía por si sola.

En el pueblo Jingle los recibieron como héroes, número 8 fue bautizado como Octavio, nombre que aceptó gustoso y después de algún tiempo el profesor Frappe, logró quitarle la bomba de sus cuerpo, Octavio decidió quedarse a proteger el pueblo.

Mientras tanto Remus, casi de inmediato se despidió de ellos, no podía negar que le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo, pero tenía que apresurarse en la búsqueda de las esferas, después de todo había perdido el radar y lo más probable era que regresaría a la capital del oeste, mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la esfera pensaba en todo lo que Sirius y James le harían por haberlos abandonado de aquella manera.

Por fin llegó a donde estaba y con facilidad la encontró. Sonrió para sí mismo, pero la felicidad no le duró mucho.

Volvió a sentir otro frío cañón en su nuca.

-Parece que nos volvemos a ver- dijo la fría voz de Silver.

Remus lo miró, Con una mano empuñaba el revolver, y con la otra. (Cuyo brazo estaba obviamente fracturado) sostenía el radar del dragón, el cual estaba completamente quebrado y sin funcionar.

-¿Sabes mocoso?, en verdad sería una lástima que decenas de brigadas vinieran a este lindo pueblo, creo que los trabajos forzados serían a comparación como vacaciones pagadas-

Remus frunció el ceño.

Dbhpdbhpdbhpdbhpdbhpdbhpdbhpdbhpdbhp

Este capítulo ya terminó.

Les recuerdo que esta historia es atemporal al mundo de Dragón Ball.

El siguiente capítulo se llamará: Bajo el Mar.

Recomiendo mis otras historias

Gracias.


End file.
